Sonic R
by NetRaptor
Summary: Sonic and the gang embark on a series of races, but meet up with some unsavory characters along the way ...


**

Sonic R

**

By K. M. Hollar

Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters are © by Sega. Slasher and Serena are © by K. M. Hollar. Spark Hedgehog © by Ace Castle, used with permission.

Previous fanfics in the series:  
Sonic 3 and Knuckles  
Daylight Savings  
The Return of Metal Sonic  
Sonic and the Time Rippers  
Sonic CD  
Trapped in Nightopia  
Pyramid of Gloom  
Sonic R  
Terbium Moon  
Flicky Island  
Emerald Madness  
Something to Write Home About  
True Colors  
Viceroid  
_______________________________________________________________________ 

"Announcing the fifth annual Racing Championships! 

"Qualifying Race will be held at Riverbase, June 1st. Anyone may enter. Race courses sponsored by the Mobian Olympic Sports Headquarters, and in part by the Time Rippers. 

"Be there or be square!" 

The blue hedgehog read the poster again suspiciously and folded his arms. He had been on his way back from an afternoon trip to Robotropolis, and had spotted it nailed to a tree on the outskirts of the great forest. The day was warm and clear, the air drenched with birdsong. 

He wondered who had put up the poster as he glanced around at his quiet surroundings. There was no one around. Could this be some scheme of Robotnik's? It seemed like one of his tricks. But Riverbase? 

Riverbase was a small city built along the river. It had fought fiercely against Robotnik in the Great War, and had survived. It was commonly known that one had to have full identification papers to enter the city, and even then were watched with suspicion. No robots allowed. An exception was made in the case of partially robotitized creatures, who were welcomed and protected without question. Riverbase, in any case, would probably not fit into Robotnik's plans. 

And why a race, of all things? Sonic was not interested in racing. He preferred to use his speed on SWAT-bots, and for showing off before his friends. He did not think much of beating a total stranger. 

He scanned the poster again. Sponsored in part by the Time Rippers? Was this something he was meant to do? 

Feeling fated, Sonic reached up and peeled the paper off the tree trunk. Perhaps the other Freedom Fighters could give him some insight on it. 

* * * 

"Well, sure," said Sally, the poster in her hands. She had just come in from swimming in the river, her fur and swimsuit damp, a towel tied around her middle. "I heard about this last year." She tapped the paper with her forefinger. "A bunch of people entered, and they said the tracks were absolutely incredible. I heard they even used a track on Little Planet. Star-something." 

Sonic grinned. "The Stardust Speedway? Cool!" 

She smiled back at him and brushed her damp hair out of her eyes. "You ought to enter. You could run any other racer into the dust." 

Sonic's smile faded and he looked toward the woods. After a moment he looked back. "I can't desert the Freedom Fighters, Sal, you know that. Riverbase is a long ways away." 

She handed the poster back to him. "I don't have a problem with it. Ask Slasher; I'll bet she could tell you something. I'm gonna get dried off. See ya." 

Sally walked off. Sonic scanned the poster again. Stardust Speedway as one of the tracks? That would be neat. He would like to see it again; this time without Serena's life on the line. 

Slasher was perched in a large tree a short distance back in the woods. She had draped herself across a big branch like a leopard in a jungle, legs and tail dangling, wings held open to cool her body. 

She watched Sonic pass beneath her tree twice, looking for her. The third time he did so without seeing her, she said aloud, "It's a good thing I'm not a panther; you'd be lunch by now." 

Sonic looked up and smiled. "THERE you are. Since when do you hang out in trees?" 

"Nobody ever looks up when they look for me. I wonder why that is." Her green eyes sparkled. "You coming up, or do I come down?" 

"You come down. There's no way I could get up there." 

Slasher slumped over sideways, rolled off the branch and landed on her feet beside Sonic. "You were saying?" 

Sonic handed her the race poster. "Know anything about this?" 

Slasher scanned it with interest. "Oh yeah, the Racing Championships. I've heard the races are really cool." 

Sonic's eyes brightened. "Like how?" 

Slasher cocked her head and looked at him with one eye. "Why, you gonna enter?" 

Sonic looked down. "I was thinking about it," he admitted sheepishly. 

Slasher smiled in sudden approval, showing her white teeth. "Good for you. Tell anybody else?" 

"Sally." 

"You ought to ask Serena. She's not a bad runner, herself." 

Sonic have her a pleading, skeptical look. "C'mon, Slash. I can't race my own sister." 

"You'd be surprised." 

There was a short pause. 

Sonic folded his arms and gazed up at his friend. "What do you know about this?" 

Slasher sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "A lot, I'm afraid. The same person has won three years in a row; a cheetah named Rod Furlong--his nickname is Racy. He's set all sorts of records; he ran a mile in twelve seconds. At a jog." 

"What about the tracks? That's what I want to know about." 

"They change every year. Last year was the first time the Time Rippers sponsored, so some of the tracks were past or future. They even had the last one on the Stardust Speedway." 

"Yeah, that's what Sally said. Um, what Time Rippers? Jay and Robin?" 

"I don't think so. This is a later generation--out for profit." 

"Cheaters." 

"No kidding. You want to enter?" 

"If you can spare me." 

"Which I can. Let's go tell the others." 

* * * 

"Dr. Robotnik?" 

The crimson robot stepped into the spacious office, even as Robotnik said, "Come in, Robo Knux." 

Robo Knux jumped right in to what he had to say. "I just received some info on the Fifth Annual Racing Championships. you know, the ones held at Riverbase?" 

Robotnik swiveled his chair around to face the red robot. He was uncomfortable with his back to such a dangerous creature. "What about them? You know we have nothing to do with Riverbase. Not since my failure to capture it ..." Robotnik's eyes flamed at the thought. 

Robo Knux ignored this and rubbed the eight-inch spikes on his knuckles. "The Freedom Fighters are thinking of entering." 

That caught Robotnik's attention. "How do you know?" 

The robot took the stance of one about to discuss the weather. "Sonic Hedgehog discovered one of the ad posters on the edge of the forest. He took it with him." 

Robotnik twisted the end of his mustache thoughtfully. "That doesn't necessarily mean they're entering." 

The two locked eyes for a moment. Robo Knux had the ability to mesmerize with his cool green stare, and Robotnik was forced to turn away. 

"They'll enter," the robot purred. 

Robotnik turned back. "So? What's your point?" 

"I want to enter." 

"You're kidding." 

"No, I am serious." Robo Knux touched the square metal patch in the center of his chest. His voice took on a deadly tone. "Ever since Sonic and his friend drove me from the Floating Island, I have longed for a way to get even. And this would be perfect." 

"You mean race him?" Robotnik asked, somewhat bitterly. "Do you know what happened to the last robot he raced?" 

"Doctor, I am fully aware of what happened to Metal Sonic." The robot's voice was icy. "This is not a race to the death. It is a race to the finish. Did you know that humiliation and defeat are sometimes worse than death?" 

Robotnik was silent. He was beginning to sense the robot's plan. 

Robo Knux clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace up and down, eyes on the floor. "I have tested my abilities; far out on the ocean, late at night. I know how fast I can fly. And, if he does not use the emeralds--" here the robot's voice turned to a snarl "--I can whup his tail. I am not yet famous, as Metal Sonic was. And--" 

Suddenly the robot froze. His brightening eyes showed an idea had come to him. He whirled to face Robotnik. "What if another robot and I challenged the racers?" 

"What other robot? Packbell?" 

"I said robot, not android. Packbell has no speed, anyway. It will be a robot of my choice. Agreed?" 

Robotnik pondered, twisting and untwisting the end of his mustache. It WOULD be immensely satisfying to see Sonic brought down. Maybe so psychologically damaged he would never run again! Well, that was a long shot, but still a possibility. He looked at the robot. "Agreed. Do what you like; and I'll watch the races and root for you." 

* * * 

"A race?" Serena said doubtfully. The violet hedgehog handed the poster back to Sonic. "I donno, bro. What if it's a trick or something?" 

They were in her hut, seated on her bed. The face-down novel beside her showed how she liked to pass an uncomfortably warm afternoon. 

Sonic's eyes were alight with excitement. "It's not a trick. It's gone on the last five years, and last year and this, the Time Rippers have been sponsors. Slasher even knows the names of the champion of the last three. C'mon, 'Rena, why don't you enter with me? You broke the sound barrier just the other day." 

She looked at him narrowly. "Why enter? I don't stand a chance against you." 

"I'll teach you to run faster! C'mon, wouldn't it be cool if we could get first and second?" 

"Cool for you, maybe. _I'D_ be the one in second. And aren't you forgetting the other racers? We won't be alone on the track, you know." 

"I'll let you win. And I can beat the others." 

She picked up her book and flopped back on the pillows. "I'll think about it." 

"Great! Hey, I'm gonna see if Tails would be interested. He can run when he has to." Sonic got up and walked out the door. "And maybe Knux, too ..." 

Serena lowered her book and looked after him, smiling. "In other words, sure thing," she muttered. "I always wanted to race professionally ..." 

* * * 

Several days later found Robo Knux at Riverbase. He had registered himself for the preliminary heat, and paid extra to be a Challenger. That meant he would race the winner of each race for points and pole position. Also, under Challenger, he had signed in another robot, called simply 'MS.' "He couldn't come today," he explained to the attendant. "But he's with me." 

The robot leaned on the counter in the registration office causally, and asked, "Where can I find the sponsors?" 

"Who do you mean?" the attendant asked. He was an orange tabby cat. 

"The Time Rippers," Robo Knux replied, the epitome of nonchalance. 

"Oh," the cat replied, "they're a block over, in building 318. Have a nice day, sir," he added as the robot walked out. 

Robo Knux had only got into the city by allowing the officials to deactivate his weapon and scanning systems temporarily. They would be activated again when he left. Even then, he was given many stares as he made his way through the city. Twice he was stopped and forced at gunpoint to explain that he had come to register for the races, not spy. 

It was with a sense of relief that the robot stepped into the lobby of building 318. The room was cool and dim. Behind the desk at the front was a scruffy-looking lion, feet on the desktop and open newspaper screening most of him from sight. Robo Knux walked up to the desk and pounded the service bell. The lion leaped about three feet with a sound like, "Yawp!" He then fell out of his chair. Robo Knux watched impassively as he sheepishly climbed to his feet. "Uh, what can I do for you?" 

"I need to go back in time," the robot said matter-of-factly. 

The lion looked at him. "Your past? People are not allowed to go into their own past--" 

"No. I need to pick up some parts I cannot get now." 

"Well," the lion said, pulling out a sheaf of papers and laying them on the desk, "there's a waiting period, and you'll have to fill out these." 

In response, the robot opened a panel on his arm and took something out. He dropped it on the papers; ten heavy gold coins. The lion's eyes lit up. "Or I could fill these out," he said. 

Robo Knux nodded. "Yes. Now, can I see one of the Time Rippers?" 

The lion swept up the coins and put them in his pocket greedily. "I'm one. Let me get my gear--I'll be right back." He vanished into a back room. A moment later he was back, this time wearing the instrument- laden belt and several things on his wrists. 

Robo Knux looked him over. "You'd better be able to get me there and back. I would not appreciate it if you abandoned me in the time stream." 

"Oh, I won't," said the lion. "My name's Tim. Where do you want to go?" 

Robo Knux dictated the coordinates as the lion keyed them into his wrist-computer. "Little Planet, year 3627, May 23rd, seven-thirty- eight PM, the finish line of the Stardust Speedway." 

* * * 

Tails flat-out refused to sign up for the races. Knuckles felt differently. 

"Sure, I'll go," he said in response to Sonic's question. "I've already provided one of the tracks, so they owe me." 

Sonic stared at him. "YOU provided a track? Where?" 

Knuckles flipped his long red dreadlocks out of his face. "On the Floating Island. Where else?" 

"Why?" 

The echidna grinned wryly. "Oh, they talked me into it. Besides, there's a section where nothing will grow; I guess it got too many chemicals when the island was bombed. So we ploughed part of the track there. It's pretty cool; it goes through the water in some places." 

Sonic grinned. "Cool! Can we go see it?" 

"Nope." Knux wagged a finger in Sonic's face. "Can't preview the tracks if you're gonna race on 'em, buster." 

"What about you, then? Didn't you see it?" 

"Hey, I just supervised--I didn't run on it, myself." 

* * * 

Two days passed. Sonic, Serena and Knuckles signed themselves up and returned from the little city with tales of the people they had seen, the other contestants they had met, and of the rumor they had heard. Word around town was that two robots had entered. Not robotized animals; robots. 

Sonic thought uneasily of Robo Knux. What if ... naw. He would not enter, would he? 

* * * 

The other robot lay still and silent on one of the construction bay platforms. Robo Knux stood over him, scanning him once more to be sure everything was in working order. 

"Now," the scarlet robot muttered, "we will see how well he is functioning." He tripped a big lever, starting a chain reaction that powered up the robot's Tesla coil. Slowly the red eyes flickered to life. After a moment the other robot sat up and stared coldly at Robo Knux. "Who are you?" it demanded. 

"I am Mecha Bot 4," Robo Knux replied peaceably. "Check your parts and be sure all are in working order." 

The red-eyed robot obeyed, still suspiciously watching his reviver. At length he replied, "All is correct. Now, what am I doing here, and what is your civilian name?" 

"I am called Robo Knuckles, and I have rescued you from certain destruction. The reason I have done so is for a very special race ..." 

* * * 

A day or two later, a stranger drifted into Riverbase. Not that he was noticed; many strange people moved in and out of the harbors. But this stranger was different. He walked with a strong, determined stride, a fierce light in his dark eyes. It was his eyes, his face, that marked him as unusual. 

He made his way straight to the race registration building. Posted on a wall inside was a list of entrants. He fixed his sharp eyes on the paper, scanning the names out of curiosity. They all sounded no-account ... why not enter? He was not such a bad runner himself. 

As he turned away from the paper, a name caught the corner of his eye and jerked him back. Was it really? Yes, there it was. Hedgehog. Sonic Hedgehog. Sonic. His lips moved, silently forming the name. So, he had found him at last. 

He walked up to the registration desk, dished out the entry fee without a word, and signed himself up. Curious, the receptionist leaned forward a bit. He could just make out what the stranger was writing in the blanks. 

Race: Hedgehog 

Age: 18 

Home Location: unknown 

Name: 

Here the stranger hesitated, the pen hovering. Then he scribbled something venomously, slapped the pen down and stalked out. The receptionist slid the sheet around and looked at it. 

Name: It is my business, not yours. 

* * * 

May thirtieth. The three racers packed their bags, threw them on Spike's hoverbike and headed out. Slasher ran alongside, sometimes leaping into the air and flying to rest her legs. 

"It sure was nice of Spike to let us take his bike," Serena said to Sonic. He was driving--she sat behind him, and Knuckles sat behind her. Sonic nodded and turned his head so she would hear his reply. "Well, he decided to like me in the pyramid, and now he's as mellow as Tails." 

(Sonic and Spike had been lost together in the Sandopolis pyramid, two months prior.) 

"Why didn't he enter?" 

"Didn't feel like it, I guess. He hasn't wanted to go anywhere since we got back." 

Knuckles was watching Slasher as she jogged alongside them, keeping up easily. "Hey Slasher," Knux called to her, "why didn't YOU sign up for the races? You're as fast as Sonic." 

She looked at him good-naturedly. "Ahh, don't wanna beat my friends. You haven't ever seen me in competition. I'm too vicious when it comes down to the last quarter-mile." 

The entire trip took about two hours. As they neared the city, Slasher flew on ahead to clear them and find a place to stay. She met them as they passed through the security gates and entered Riverbase. 

The buildings were only two to three stories tall, and reasonably well taken care of. The wide street they found themselves on would have been easy to travel, normally. But because of the races, the city's population had doubled, perhaps tripled. The road was crowded with people on foot, walking in groups, or standing in the middle of the street, talking. Any vehicle had to drive slowly and carefully. 

"Hey guys," she said, falling into step beside the hoverbike, which was forced to travel at a crawl. "Got news for ya." 

"You'll have to speak up," Sonic said with a wave to the people all around. "This place is like a beehive." 

"Okay," Slasher replied, raising her voice. She talked as they made their way along. "There's this hedgehog who's been practicing. His times have beat those of the three-year champion, and he hasn't been going all-out." 

"Who is he?" Serena asked curiously. 

Slasher shook her narrow head. "Nobody knows. He just showed up, no name, nothing. And he's GOOD, to hear people talk." 

Sonic and Knuckles exchanged a glance. A hedgehog? 

"I got us a couple rooms at a hotel," the velociraptor continued. "Everything's packed out, 'cause of the races." 

"See any sign of Robotnik?" Sonic asked. 

"Nope," Slasher replied. "Security's stiff. I hear the only robots allowed in are going to be the two that entered." 

"Where'd you hear all this?" 

"Talk is cheap. I asked around." 

"And they talked back?" 

Slasher was an imposing figure, head and shoulders above most other Mobians, with the look of a predator. She knew it well, and laughed. "Oh, all ya gotta do is show interest in the races, and nobody cares what you look like." 

The hotel was rather faded on the outside, but the rooms were clean and the rates decent. The tree contestants dumped their stuff in their rooms, then joined Slasher outside. Together they hoofed it to the racetrack to look it over. 

The track was a half-mile oval in a big stadium, the ends sloped up like a freeway turn. It looked rather ordinary to have so much publicity. "Hey," said Serena, "it's just for the trial round. The big races are gonna have the cool tracks, right bro?" 

"Straight up, 'Rena." 

There were two other racers already on the track, warming up. Slasher looked at her three friends and shrugged. "Well? go on down-- it's open. Might as well get used to running on a race track." 

Sonic flashed a grin at his sister and Knuckles. "Hey guys, let's check out a professional course!" And he was gone, streaking through the grandstands. Knuckles looked at Serena. "We'd better be content to settle with second and third. That guy'll be done with his three laps before anybody else takes their first step." 

* * * 

A lone figure perched up on the higher stands, back behind the overhang. A pair of battered binoculars were held to his eyes as he watched Sonic through them. He made no sound as Sonic tore around the track several times in a handful of seconds, having fun. He also watched Knuckles and Serena as they cruised around. 

The hedgehog lowered the binoculars and bit his lower lip. Those three were not that bad. Especially Sonic. He was fast. The hedgehog lifted the binoculars again. He had only seen Sonic once before, and that had been at a great distance. Hmm. For having heard so much about him, he did not look like much. He had expected more of the heavy metal type, the kind of person who would do all that the stranger had heard. But Sonic did not seem to fit the description. 

The hedgehog watched as Sonic met up with his friends, jogged around with them for a while, then left the stadium. No, this Sonic did not fit the description at all. This Sonic had a heart. The hedgehog had not had a heart in so long he had almost forgotten how it felt. All he had in his chest was a dark, oppressive emptiness; hatred of every living thing. The knife in the sheath at his hip had bore witness to that. He pulled it out thoughtfully and ran his finger up and down the blade. He had been looking for Sonic for years, and now-- 

He sheathed the knife noiselessly. 

--he had found him. 

* * * 

At the other end of the stadium, a bright red robot was just getting up. Sonic was gone, and he should be leaving, as well. The workout had been impressive; how that creature could run! What a pleasure it would be to challenge him on the tougher tracks. Robo Knux smiled inwardly. Yes. What a pleasure. 

* * * 

Evening came. Knuckles went back into the city to find something to eat, but Sonic and Serena hung around the racetrack, watching the other racers. Slasher had disappeared somewhere; probably on a fact- finding tour. Sonic and his sister learned what 'railbirds' were; they stood at the railing around the perimeter of the track and criticized whoever happened to be on the field. This they happily took part in, and in doing so learned a lot about their opponents. 

"See him?" an old grey squirrel said to Sonic, indicating a thin, stream-lined lizard who was shooting along the track in spurts. "That's Boomer. He's here from down south. Can't keep up the pace--gotta sprint. Know what he eats?" 

The squirrel turned one eye toward Sonic, who shrugged. "I couldn't guess. What?" 

"Roaches," the squirrel spat. "Roaches." 

Or, "I never liked that Racy. Look at him--uses up all his energy at the start getting out in front, then just about drops at the finish." The beagle thrust his stopwatch under Serena's nose. "See that time? Five seconds and four-tenths. That's what the newcomer hedgehog did this morning--beat Racy's record into the dust, he did. You'd think Racy'd withdraw, but no. He wants to keep racing. Well, like I always say, cheetahs never prosper." 

The setting sun cast an orange light into the stadium, illuminating one half and throwing the other into deep shadow. Sonic kept his place at the rail, watching, listening and enjoying the railbird gossip. Serena, being a girl, smaller and somewhat less determined than he, was gradually worked further and further down, and finally wrested of her place. 

She stood behind the taller people, straining to see around or over them, but could not. With her typical resourcefulness, she decided she would have a better view from up in the empty grandstands. 

Serena climbed up the wide cement steps and found a place to sit about halfway up. Just think, the day after tomorrow, she'd be down there, racing to qualify. Cool. Oh, here came some more racers to try out the track. She fixed her attention on them. There was a fox, a roadrunner with a mohawk of feathers, and a rabbit. The fox in particular could really run--wow, look at him go-- 

She was so intent on the track below she did not hear the stealthy footsteps behind her. A hand appeared out of nowhere, grabbed her forehead and pulled her over backward. Startled, she found herself on her back between the rows of seats, staring into a pair of hate- filled eyes. Another hedgehog. She had the vague impression that his face was a different color than the rest of him, but his eyes held her. They were deep, clear and would have been beautiful of not for the anger behind them. 

He was holding both her arms down, and with one knee in her stomach to keep her still. His voice bubbled out of his throat in a growl. "I've got you now, Sonic--" His right hand released her arm, reached back and produced a gleaming dagger. He pointed its tip at her throat. She froze, trying hard not to scream, a cold terror unfolding inside her. 

He spoke to her through clenched teeth. "Now you will pay for the pain you've caused me; you'll pay for what you did--with your life!" 

"He thinks I'm Sonic," Serena thought. "If only I can stall him ..." Aloud, she began, "I'm not--" 

He clamped one hand over her mouth. "Shut up. I don't want any attention." He drew the knife back, aiming for a clean stroke through her heart. She flinched automatically and turned away. There was not much room between the rows of seats for struggle, and he was stronger than she. 

The blow began to fall, but was checked halfway. A hand appeared from behind and closed on the hedgehog's arm. "Drop the knife," Sonic's voice hissed in the stranger's ear. The stranger turned his head slowly, and his eyes met Sonic's. His hand opened, and the knife clattered to the ground. "Now let her up," Sonic snarled again. He let the stranger's hand loose, and the stranger bounded to his feet, eyes never leaving Sonic's. 

Sonic offered his hand to his sister, who took it and climbed to her feet. She was shaken and looked almost sick, but would say nothing in the presence of her attacker. Sonic turned on him in indignant anger. "What'd you do that for?" 

The other hedgehog was a green color all over, Sonic noticed. The odd thing about him was that the flesh and fur around his eyes and ears was jet-black, giving him a raccoon look. He wore a red headband around his forehead, his hair hanging over it messily in front. He wore a sort of ammunition belt across his chest, and a strap around his waist to carry his knife's sheath. His left arm had a long sort of cast on it, like a leg-warmer. He stood stock-still, his deep eyes fixed on Sonic. Sonic stared back, placing his body between the green hedgehog and his sister. 

"Well, answer me." 

The other lowered his head, face darkening. "You are Sonic Hedgehog?" 

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" 

"A lot. Gimme my knife back." 

He made a move forward, but Sonic stepped on it. "Forget it-- you would have killed her." 

The green hedgehog folded his arms. "Probably. So?" 

"Why? What'd she ever do to you?" 

"She looks like you." 

The stranger bounded forward, shoved Sonic backward and grabbed his weapon off the ground. "You see, I had meant to grab you, and I thought that's who she was. You look just alike from behind." He moved back a step, holding his knife loosely in his right hand, twiddling it. "I've been looking for you, Sonic." 

"Why?" 

"To make sure you have a premature death." 

The hedgehog's arm whipped forward, throwing the knife straight at Sonic. Sonic had no time to dodge; all he could do was watch that gleaming blade as it hurled at him-- 

A large shape appeared out of nowhere, leaping between the knife and Sonic. The weapon struck it with a dull thud. Slasher! Sonic felt Serena collapse against him, weak with relief. He was rather shaken, himself. 

The big velociraptor stood broadside to the green hedgehog, her eyes boaring into his. He returned her gaze a moment, but was forced to drop his eyes. He had thought he could meet anyone's stare; now he was not so sure. Her eyes had a fire in them. He noticed the hilt of his knife where it was lodged between the feathers in her wing. He looked at her sharply clawed hands, and at the sickle-claws on her back feet. A velociraptor. 

Slasher turned toward him a little and lowered her narrow head. "Okay, kid. You just assaulted my friends and hurt me. Spell out your name and business, quick." 

He had a retort all set to fire back at her. "I don't have a name." 

"You lie." She spoke with such conviction he was shocked. "You have a name as well as I do. I don't care what you signed yourself as, or what you've told people. What is you name?" 

Once again he tried to stare her down defiantly, and again his eyes reeled back from the encounter. He fastened his gaze on the knife in her wing, instead. A stony look crossed his face. "Never. I'll never tell you." 

Her head lowered, and her eyes met his. At the same time, from somewhere within her body there came the faintest suggestion of a growl. He heard a voice speak aloud, and realized it was himself. "Spark. My name is Spark." He had not said or even thought his nickname in years. 

"Okay, Spark," Slasher said. "Why were you trying to knife Sonic and Serena?" 

He looked away. "I'm not going to answer that." 

He turned and started to leave, but she grabbed him by the shoulder and whirled him around. His nose was inches from her muzzle as she hissed, "I'm warning you. Don't try this again. I don't have a lot of enemies, but you've just about made yourself the first." 

She reached around and yanked the knife from her wing. A crimson stream trickled out, staining her gold and black feathers. She pressed the dagger, its blade red, into his hand. "Take it and go." 

She released him, and the hedgehog called Spark fled like a frightened rabbit. 

* * * 

Serena was curled up in her bed in the hotel, the sheets pulled up around her chin. She was trying to sleep, but could not. She kept seeing the murderous fury on Spark's face and that gleaming knife. She thought of how awful it had looked as Slasher handed it back to him, wet with her own blood-- 

She could hear her brother in the room adjoining hers. He was pacing up and down, fuming and raging aloud, venting his pent-up feelings. Slasher was there with him, listening quietly. Serena could hear him quite clearly, and tuned in to what he was saying. 

"--he wouldn't even tell us his name! I mean, who does he think he is? Zorro? He would have killed both of us, Slash, and he hurt you, anyhow!" 

He paused for a breath, and Slasher's voice said, "Go on." Sonic plunged into another tirade. 

"That's the only reason he signed up for the races; to get to me. I don't even know who he is! Do you think Robotnik hired him? What's his name--Spark--I mean, he's almost as bad as Metal Sonic was. But what scares me is that the day after tomorrow, I'll be sharing a race track with him! What if he attacks 'Rena again? Or even Knux? What in the world do I do, forfeit the race?" 

Slasher was seated on the floor, her injured wing spread out. It was somewhat in Sonic's way, and he was careful to avoid her long primary feathers as he paced. The knife wound was deep, but not very wide; it bandaged easily. She was cleaning the dried blood out of her feathers with her teeth and tongue, listening. Now she looked up. "I don't think you'll have to worry about this race. It's an open track, and if anything happens, the race officials will be on it like a duck on a June bug. Watch your opponents in this one; you could learn something." 

"But what about the other races? There's, um, one, two ... FIVE other courses!" Sonic stopped pacing and faced her directly, his hands clenched at his sides, feet braced, concern written across his face. "What do I do if something happens then? What, Slasher?" 

She gestured to his chest. "Your whistle. If you see anything, blow it once. I'll be there, hurt wing or not." 

* * * 

The next day passed uneventfully. Spark was nowhere to be found, but he had been around; he had signed himself up as a Challenger under 'Robo Knux' and 'MS'. Serena hung around with the others, afraid to be alone. Sonic was nervous about letting her out of his sight, if only for a moment. 

The rules for the races were passed out to the entrants. The Qualifier race would narrow the field down to six entrants, which included the Challengers. If the Challengers could not qualify, they would be cut from the races. There was the usual list of rules, such as not touching your opponents, tripping purposely was illegal, etc. 

What held the contestants' general interest were the track photos and descriptions. It was the first time anything had been said about the other courses, and everyone was eager for news. 

The four Freedom Fighters gathered in the stadium at noon to eat lunch and share information. They sat in a row in the shade, halfway up the grandstands, paper plates in their laps and pamphlets in their hands. 

"Look, there's the Stardust Speedway," Sonic said, leaning over Serena and tapping one of the pictures. It had been taken at sunset, with the track arched and curved against the violet sky. 

"Wow," Serena said. "Read the caption. It's in the future, and the track is made of crystal. Too bad it's for finalists only." 

"Cool," Knuckles said from the other side of her, his mouth full. "Lemme see." She handed him the glossy paper. He stared at it and slurped his coke. After a moment he handed it back to her. "Look at track two," he said, his voice somewhat clearer. "That's Riverbase in the future." 

Slasher, who had finished eating, was sitting on the back of one of the chairs, feet in the seat and long tail draped over the back. "Hey Knux," she said, "the track on the Floating Island looks great." 

At once everyone looked at the island track in their pamphlets. "Yeah," Sonic added. "Cool. Do we all get to go out there?" 

"I think so," Knuckles replied. He took a bite of his hotdog (he detested chilidogs) and continued. "Know what? Only the racers are gonna be permitted to hit the big tracks." He gulped. "They're gonna follow us with big cameras and send everything back here so the audience can watch." 

"Does that mean that they could pick it up in Knothole?" Serena asked. 

Knuckles shrugged. "Probably." 

"Kewl," said Sonic. "Let's see if we can get a message through to them before tomorrow." He grinned. "I love showing off in front of my friends." 

* * * 

Race day dawned bright and clear. An air of expectancy hung over the small city. Everyone was looking forward to the Qualifier, as it was the only one spectators would be allowed to attend. 

The race would start at noon. 

The four Freedom Fighters hung around the track, meeting opponents and fans alike, keeping an eye out for Spark. At least, Slasher did; the others were more relaxed. She spotted him once in a while. He was milling with the crowd, watching them and keeping to himself. 

Robo Knux appeared around eleven. The crown parted around him; no one wanted to be near. The robot ignored them and entered one of the sheds adjoining the racetrack. He was not seen again until race time. 

The mysterious 'other robot' had not ben seen, and people began to wonder if the red robot were pulling a prank. When Sonic heard of it, he was uneasy. He took Serena to one side. "You know what 'MS' stands for, right sis?" he asked her. 

She nodded. "Yup." She frowned. "What?" 

"Metal Sonic." 

Her eyes widened. "But he's dead! We saw him destroyed with our own eyes! How could he be here?" 

Sonic shook his head. "I donno. But you know, I've been thinking. This race is sponsored by the Time Rippers, right? Well, what if Robo Knux bribed one of 'em to take him back in time? What if he, you know, brought him back?" 

Serena stared at him. "Is that possible?" 

"'Fraid so, sis." 

Sonic's eyes took on a vacant look as he recalled his past adventures. "Robo Knux is twisted enough to try it. He was pretty mad when me'n Spike ran him out of the pyramid with the sword. I should have brought it." He looked at his younger sister again. "Mecha has a cloaking device. He doesn't use it very often, but he may be here already ... invisible ..." 

Simultaneously they peered around the crowded stadium. The robot could be standing right beside them and they would never know it. They could see nothing unusual, of course. 

Slasher appeared, pushing her way through the crowds. "Sonic! 'Rena! It's almost time to start. C'mon down to the track; Knux is already there." They swung up onto her high back, and she carried them down to the open gate the contestants were entering by. The official checked them in, and the two hedgehogs dismounted and stepped onto the track. 

The turf was hard and a little dusty. Sonic and Serena moved to their positions. Sonic was on the outside, number nine, and Serena was on the inside, number three. A number of racers were already there, preparing for fast starts. Knuckles was there--number eleven, even further out than Sonic. He was none too happy about it, either. 

There were so many entrants that there would be two races run. The top three from both races would enter the championships. 

Sonic gazed down the length of the track, thinking of how he would take off with a jump and win running away. He glanced at Serena, who waved. He waved back. She acted as if she, him and Tails were getting ready to run a relay in the meadow, back home. 

Before long all the racers were on the field. Spark and the two robots would be running on the other race, and so were watching from somewhere in the stands. The names and positions were announced, and then the command all had been waiting for. "Racers, on your marks." 

Everyone dug in with their feet, crouched and waited. "Set," the loudspeakers blared. A hush fell over the crowd; breath being held, muscles tensed, hearts pounding, teeth set. 

"GO!" 

Sonic leaped from the starting blocks, put his head down and ran as he loved to run. After a moment he reached the first curve, swung toward the inside rail and looked around. He was way out in front. He kept going, staying close to the rail; it would save him time and distance. 

Serena was running with the pack, hemmed in on all sides. She could not get through without running into someone, and that would disqualify her. She was getting dust in her face and eyes from the two figures ahead of her, and took the turn that way. 

Everyone leveled out a little more. A gap appeared just to Serena's right. She dove through it and was away with nothing between her and her brother. 

Now the race was down to these two (or so they thought.) Sonic glanced around and saw Serena coming up on him. The feeling of competition racing through his blood, he accelerated, leaving her behind. 

They remained in formation for the remainder of that lap and the entire next one. As the third lap began, things began to happen. 

The pack began to break up. Some runners dropped behind, winded, while the ones who had been saving their strength pulled forward. As Serena rounded the first turn again, Knuckles passed her on the inside, going strong. She stared at him in surprise, then concentrated on catching him. 

As they neared the second turn, Serena dove toward the rail and poured on the speed her brother had taught her to use. She did not want to come in third. 

The race simply was not long enough. Sonic flashed into the homestretch and under the wire, followed by Knuckles, and then Serena, who was only about eight inches behind him. Sonic slowed down as the crowd roared and he realized the race was over. "That's it?" he said aloud in disbelief, looking back. "Three laps on this itty-bitty track ain't a lot." 

Knuckles tore up to him, panting. "Great race, Sonic!" he said, skidding to a stop. "I even beat Serena! Man, that was fun! Too bad it's over--" 

Serena jogged up, her bangs ruffled from the wind in her face. "Knux, you creep," she gasped. "You're not ... supposed to ... beat me!" 

He and Sonic grinned at her. 

The three would be moving on to the real races. 

* * * 

The Freedom Fighters did not actually see the robots and Spark race, but others had. The city was abuzz with the fact that Metal Sonic had placed second. (Robo Knux, of course, was first. Spark placed third, showing he had decent running skills.) 

The whole group was placed on the roster and scheduled to depart for the Floating Island that evening. 

* * * 

"Spark?" 

The green hedgehog looked up. He had his knife in one hand and a whetstone in the other. He was seated in the grandstands following his race. "Yeah?" he said, looking up at the blue robot. "Whaddya want?" 

The robot's red eyes brightened. "I am Metal Sonic." 

"Metal Sonic, pah," Spark spat. "I've heard of you. You're a no- account good-for-nothing. Leave me alone." 

The robot's hand closed on his arm and yanked him to his feet. Mecha's red eyes gazed into Spark's black ones. "Do not speak to me that way," the robot purred evenly. "Do it again, and you will be out of the races and in the hospital. Understand?" 

Spark nodded, unfazed. When Mecha let him go, he returned calmly to his seat and continued to sharpen his knife. 

The robot watched him a moment. Spark kept his eyes on what he was doing, waiting for Metal Sonic to speak. 

"Your name is Claude?" 

Spark buried his knife into Mecha's engine intake. The robot jumped back, engines whining to a fever pitch, jammed. After a second of watching the robot trying to pull the knife out, Spark withdrew the knife himself and continued to sharpen it. Metal Sonic took his time about rebalancing his systems again, then focused his attention on the green hedgehog. Sensing this, the hedgehog lifted his head and said, "Never call me by my real name. I don't care who you are; you'll pay for it." 

One would think Mecha would be enraged, but rather, he was impressed. "Dr. Robotnik said you were vicious," the robot commented, "and I did not believe him. But I have decided you are more than vicious." 

Spark looked up. "Oh? And what do you say I am?" 

"Evil, on par with myself." 

"You're about right." 

The quiet was broken only by the metallic grinding of the knife in Spark's hands. Without stirring, Spark said, "What did you want?" 

"Do you know of Son--Soni--the blue hedgehog?" 

"Of course I know of him," Spark snarled. "Why do you think I'm here? I detest running." 

Metal Sonic's eyes focused on the gleaming dagger. "I see. When were you planning to act?" 

"None of your beeswax, cretin." 

"I warned you once, hedgehog." 

"I suppose you know why I'm after him?" 

"Of course. It is the reason I am interested in you. Do you think you could destroy the other hedgehog, as well?" 

Spark glanced up. "The one named Serena? She's only a brat, of no consequence. Why waste my time on her?" 

Metal Sonic lowered his head. "She was nearly the cause of my final destruction. I want her dead." 

Spark met the robot's gaze for a moment, then looked down again. "Do it yourself, hotshot. I'd never seen her before I came here. On the other hand, I've carried a grudge against Sonic for years. He's the only one I'm interested in." 

A metal hand touched his shoulder from behind. Spark looked up, into the face of the other robot, Robo Knux. He felt a chill; he had not heard the robot approach. The red robot was slightly bigger than Metal Sonic, and just as evil. "Hello, Spark." His voice was oilier than Mecha's. "I see we will be sharing the same five race tracks." 

Spark nodded and shoved away the heavy, spiked hand. Robo Knux leaned down into his face. "It would be a shame if you were mistaken for Sonic or Serena by one of us." 

Spark's eyes narrowed. "Drop the blackmail. I knew there was something you wanted me to do." 

"Well Spark, it's like this." Robo Knux turned away and began to pace in a circle. Metal Sonic watched him warily, as did Spark. "I did not come here to shed blood. I have already attempted to take Sonic's life, and I failed. So I decided I would humiliate him by defeating him. I am asking you to help Metal Sonic and myself to do that. 

Spark sneered at him. "Well, sorry, but I won't go along with that. I came here with one purpose, and it wasn't to win races." 

Robo Knux stopped directly before him, hands clasped behind his back. "I'll make you an offer. You help us beat him into the ground, and I'll arrange a private meeting between the two of you afterward. How's that?" 

Spark considered. "Not bad. Not bad at all. I like it. Okay, I'll do it." 

"We have a deal?" 

"Deal." Spark wiped his knife clean and inserted it into his sheath. 

* * * 

The Floating Island was bathed in a golden light from the setting sun as the six entrants and their escorts stepped out of the teleporter. The light slanted through the trees in orange bars, illuminating the small clearing with the green slit in the air. One by one they stepped out, each holding the hand of one of the Time Rippers. They all drew a deep breath of the sweet-scented air. The island produced an oder that was not to be found anywhere else in the world. 

Sonic watched with unconcealed scorn as the Time Rippers closed the teleporter behind them. "This was never what Michal would have wanted," he muttered darkly. "It wasn't supposed to be for profit ..." Only Slasher heard him. She said nothing, but touched his shoulder to let him know she heard and understood. 

Knuckles took the lead as they began to walk through the tropical forest. He explained that he and the Chaotix had fixed up a place for them to stay. The little group spread out into a line, following him. 

Serena, walking next to Sonic, grabbed his arm and huddled against him. He looked around in time to see Metal Sonic walk by them. He did not look at them at all, but his crimson eyes brightened and flickered as he passed by. He moved to the head of the group. Sonic stared. "I don't believe it," he whispered. He had not actually seen the robot until now. "He IS alive!" 

Robo Knux moved up beside them. He was burlier than Mecha, and walked with a heavier step. His green eyes studied Sonic and Serena with interest. Sonic glared back at him and pulled Serena around to his other side, away from the robot. 

"Hello, Sonic," Robo Knux purred. "How is your face today?" 

Sonic's hand automatically went to the scars. It was a double cut, side by side, stretching from his temple to his chin; souvenirs from his last adventure. They were healed and fading, yes, but Robo Knux was proud of them. He held up his right hand and rubbed the long knuckle- spikes thoughtfully. "I should have hit you harder, hedgehog. I would like it very much if you were disfigured for the rest of your annoying life. And how is the leg? You seem to have your running skills back. It seems I did not hurt you too badly, there." He gave Sonic a sneering grin and moved on. 

Sonic stared straight ahead and half-closed his eyes, working desperately to control his rage. 

They stepped into a clearing. The ground was carpeted with soft grass, and trees arched up gracefully all around. If you looked carefully, you could still see the burned tree stumps and blackened earth. These were almost completely covered by new green growth. The island was healing itself. 

Arranged in a large circle around the clearing were small shelters made of tree limbs and rocks, erected by Knuckles and his friends, the Chaotix. One by one the contestants picked out the ones they wished to stay in for the night. 

Sonic entered his, dropped his dufflebag on the floor and flopped down on the cot. He was uneasy about passing the night with his worst enemies in the same camp. Metal Sonic was bad enough, but Robo Knux was downright unpredictable. He could be coldly cordial, as he had just been, and then turn around and rip your arm off without a thought. Sonic and Spike the porcupine had learned all about him while lost in the Sandopolis pyramid ... 

* * * 

Dusk fell without incident. Everyone but the robots ate dinner and went to bed. The robots, knowing it would not be prudent to do anything violent the first night, retired to their shelters and deactivated their main operating systems for internal maintenance. 

The sky darkened to blue-black and became studded with stars. A fingernail moon rose, shedding next to no light. Crickets and other insects made a joyous racket in the woods. The mosquito netting hung inside the shelters became welcome protection against the myriads of bloodthirsty insects that appeared with the setting of the sun. The camp was peacefully silent. 

A shadow slipped from behind one shelter to another. At first it seemed to be a trick of the eyes; an owl, perhaps. But it darted from one hut to another, unlike any nightbird. It paused outside Sonic's hut and looked around furtively. Its face was darker than the rest of its body, as if it wore a mask. After a moment it slipped inside. 

Spark's gaze fell on Sonic's cot. His enemy was curled in a lump under the blanket. Stealthily he drew his knife. It gleamed in the darkness, as evil a weapon as its owner. Spark raised it above his head, then brought it down hard. 

The blade sank easily through the blanket, but there was nothing beneath it. Spark ripped the blanket back--underneath was a mound of dry grass. Sonic was not there. 

The green hedgehog fled back to his own shelter, apprehensive and frightened. How had Sonic known? How had he possibly known that Spark would act tonight? 

Spark huddled up on his bed, staring into the darkness. Sonic had always been diabolically clever, he knew. In league with Robotnik, too. Slowly, as he thought of this, an airtight compartment in his mind began to open. Things he had kept himself from remembering for years unrolled like a film strip. He watched his memories, each as bitter and vivid as when they happened. 

Eight years old. That was his age the day his life shattered. SWAT-bots invading Mobitropolis. The sound of laser fire, the smell of the acrid smoke it produced. Simply standing and watching while his neighbors and friends were lined up and made to swear allegiance to Dr. Robotnik. If they refused, they were shot on the spot. Turning and running--running home, fear such as he had never felt before tearing at him, tears blurring his eyes. The terrible memory of finding his parents both gone. Searching for them everywhere, crying their names-- 

Even now, ten years later, he could still remember every detail. Encountering a blue robot that looked something like himself, but taller. He remembered it extending a hand and saying kind words, although its red eyes remained hard and sinister. He could still feel its chilly metal hand on his shoulder as it guided him through the captured city and to the captured palace. Standing before Dr. Robotnik (who had not changed much), sobbing ashamedly, unable to stop. The doctor telling him the things that had completed destroying what little innocence he had left. 

"Sonic Hedgehog is responsible for this. HE is the one who killed your parents. He would have killed you, too, if you had not been elsewhere. Come here and drink this; it will make you feel better." 

Super Mega-Muck; he could still taste the oily smoothness on his tongue. At first it had made him feel warm all over, but later became a burning flame that consumed him like a fever. He remembered little about those days. His mind affected by the drug, he spent day after day lying on the floor in the robotizer room, staring sickly at all who entered. Begging Robotnik for something to eat or drink, and getting nothing but Super Mega-Muck. 

Eventually the poison of what he drank and the horror of what he saw day after day mutated his mind. He was not only enslaved to Robotnik, but he became full of the desire to kill anything, anyone. But most of all, he wanted to kill Sonic Hedgehog. 

The Mega Muck DNA had changed his body as well. His color had been blue before; the yellow color of the poison changed his fur to tropical green. His face went completely black with a stripe running down the top of his head. 

His mind had been chained for a year. Then, while out scouting around the city, he saw Sonic in the distance. He was carrying one of the chaos emeralds. Spark had sicked the SWAT-bots on him. Sonic was not yet used to Robotropolis, and so dropped the emerald and fled. Spark had picked it up. Its power reacted against the overabundance of mutated DNA in his system and shocked him terribly. When he regained his senses, his mind was free of the enslavement. He also had the ability to shoot charges of electricity from his hands, hence the nickname 'Spark'. 

He had abandoned Robotnik and wandered Mobius on his own for nine more years. Along the way he picked up his knife and the knowledge of how to use it. He acquired the headband with the black stone set in it; it was rumored to be a fragment of the mysterious eighth chaos emerald. He had grown to hate his real name and thought of himself as Spark. He had found very few who were as twisted as he, and learned to trust no one. 

And then he had wandered into Riverbase. 

Spark lay awake for hours, tensely listening to every sound, wondering of Sonic would retaliate. But nothing happened. The green hedgehog finally slept, his knife shining in his fist. 

* * * 

Slasher lay cushioned on several big boughs laid crosswise across two others. It formed a little platform against the ash tree's trunk, thirty feet from the ground. Sonic and Serena were safely curled up under her wings, asleep. Her keen eyes had recorded Spark's every move; he had acted just as she thought he would. 

She lowered her head and closed her green eyes. Nothing more would happen that night. If something did, she and her charges would be out of harm's way. 

* * * 

"GO!" 

The six racers leaped away from the starting line and tore down the track. 

It was about ten o' clock in the morning. The island was covered with a thick blanket of dew, but was mostly dry in the places the sun touched. 

Everyone had been allowed to preview the track once to get an idea of its layout. It went all over the place, and looked like fun. 

Sonic was in the lead as before. He darted down the wide dirt track, under the shadows of the overhanging trees and into the sun again. "From the dark to the light, it's a super Sonic flight, gotta keep it goin'," Sonic hummed, glancing around. He noticed the cameras in the air above the track, following everyone's course and sending it back to Riverbase for live viewing. 

The track turned right and went under a big rock overhang. Sonic passed beneath it and went on, enjoying the morning air, but aware of those behind him. 

The recon camera posted on top of the cliff watched Sonic out of sight. After a moment Serena went by, trailing her brother but saving her strength. She had learned from the last race. She was soon gone. Then Spark came into view, a cunning look on his face. Instead of following Sonic and Serena, he hung a left beyond the rock outcropping and headed off at an angle, into the trees. 

* * * 

Sonic came into view of the lake. He passed a waterfall roaring down from the top of a low cliff and crossed a bridge that led over a stream. As he came into a tree-filled area, Spark appeared out of nowhere and fell in beside him. Sonic looked at him in surprise and said, "Where'd you come from?" Spark only grinned in triumph and did not answer. 

Sonic was content to let Spark stay alongside. There were two more laps ahead, and he wanted to be sure of the track before trying for first. The preliminary race had given him a feel for the strategy of racing. 

A fork in the trail. Sonic turned right and hoofed it up a hill, then tore down the other side, picking up speed along the way. Spark took the left fork, which was flat, and neck and neck, they flashed across the starting line. One lap down, two to go. 

* * * 

A little ways behind them was Serena. She could see her brother and Spark up ahead, but was paying more attention to memorizing the track's layout. As she crossed the starting line, she felt a burst of air hit her from behind. Robo Knux dodged around her and swept ahead. He was closely followed by Metal Sonic, who was not so careful about avoiding her. She ducked in time to miss his outstretched arm, slowing as she did so. "Jerks!" she yelled after them. 

* * * 

Sonic and Spark glanced back to see the robots coming up on them. Sonic reacted first; he shot ahead, determined not to let THOSE opponents catch him. Spark, realizing his enemy was thinking the right thing, sped up as well. He trusted neither of the robots. 

* * * 

Robo Knux slowed and, via intercom, told Metal Sonic to do the same. Mecha shot back with, "You are not my master, mecha bot four. I will do as I please." 

He promptly slowed. 

"I'll do it because I want to, but not because you tell me to," Robo Knux mocked. 

"Shut your yap," Metal Sonic snapped. "It would be a shame if we killed each other before we killed them." 

"I'll keep that in mind. And you should keep in mind that I am your superior." 

"That is what you think, my cursed companion. I have a few little secrets you know nothing about." 

* * * 

Lap two was run without incident. And, as before, lap three was where things started to happen. 

All the racers began to pour on the speed. Sonic pulled away from Spark, vowing to keep his distance until the end of the race. Serena began to call on her saved energy, and was able to hold her own with Knuckles as he came up on her. As those two battled for position, Robo Knux and Mecha were carrying on a full-fledged argument on who would get to win the race. They passed Spark like he was standing still and moved up on Sonic, still arguing. 

Spark, needless to say, did not appreciate this. He took the shortcut through the trees to catch up again, and came up just behind Sonic. Now, when Spark did a spindash maneuver, he built up a tremendous charge in his body that concentrated in the palms of his hands. He clenched his hands into fists to hold back the electricity. He could only hold it in for so long--the longer it built up, the stronger a shock he could deliver. Eventually his hands would be forced to open, and fireworks would stream from his hands. (Once he had accidently started a forest fire this way, and viewed it as terribly embarrassing.) 

The green hedgehog held in his charge until he was within a few feet of Sonic, and the finish line was in sight. Then he extended both hands and fired at the hedgehog ahead of him. Sonic yelled and stumbled, white sparks burning into his back. He spun around in time to see Spark's sneer as he passed him by and tore under the wire. Sonic did not get his feet under him until Robo Knux and Metal Sonic (still arguing), had also passed by and tied for second. 

The scoreboard blazed the results for the world to see: Spark, first. Robots, tied at second. Sonic, third. Serena, fourth. Knuckles, fifth. 

* * * 

"What happened back there?" Sonic asked, bewildered. 

It was an hour after the race. He was lying on his belly on his cot while Slasher applied burn medication to his wounds. He turned his head and rested it on his folded arms. "What, Slash? Did anybody see what he did to me?" 

Slasher shook her head, her clawed hands rubbing the white cream into his quills. "I was too far away to see clearly, and it was over by the time I got there. Spark sure was proud of himself, though." 

"That's a comforting thought." Slasher had told him of what the green hedgehog had done the night before. "Let's hope he doesn't try anything this drastic again." 

"Sonic, he was raised by Robotnik. He's gonna try it again." 

Sonic pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at her. "How do you know that?" 

"Railbird gossip. He's not exactly anonymous." Slasher gave him a queer look. "Ask around. You might learn something worth knowing." 

* * * 

"Well, Spark ..." 

The green hedgehog was sitting under a tree, screened on all sides by tall grass. He looked up with surprise; he had thought himself hidden. "Robo Knux," he said, his eyes darkening. 

The red robot folded his arms. "You are the winner of the first race." 

Spark shrugged and stared past the robot. "So?" 

"I believe you are aware of the rules." 

"Which ones?" 

"The winner must race against one of the Challengers." 

Spark glared at him. "Lemme guess. You're challenging me." 

"Very perceptive." The robot leaned toward him and lowered his voice. "I witnessed your--ahem--special ability today. If you will do that to Sonic every race, I will let you win the challenge." 

Spark gazed at him, his eyes like black flames, considering the offer. "What's the catch?" 

"There is no catch." 

Spark jumped to his feet, his knife in one hand. "Don't lie to me, robot. There's something you want." 

Robo Knux looked at the knife, then up at Spark. "What are you going to do? Knick my paint?" 

Spark's voice was deadly. "No. There are ways a thin strip of metal, inserted at the right points, can destroy a robot. I know them all." 

The two stared at each other a moment. Robo Knux's hypnotic gaze had no effect on the hedgehog, he noticed. At last the robot said, "Very well. The catch, if you could call it that, is the cursed other robot I made the mistake of bringing back." 

"Metal Sonic?" 

"Yes. You see, I do not want Sonic dead until after the races, if at all possible. Metal Sonic has sworn that he will kill him if he wins and must be challenged." 

Spark's grip tightened around the hilt of his knife, but he said nothing. 

"So I need you to see to it that Sonic does not win any races." 

Spark sneered. "That's your catch? You are weaker-minded than Mecha!" He became serious again. "I will try, but I doubt Sonic will let me near him after today. He is wise, that one. I hate him with every fiber of my being." 

"You must DO it, not just try and fail." 

"You don't understand." Spark's words were clipped. "His name is Sonic for a reason, stupid. I can run, yes, but he's the fastest creature on Mobius." He sighed. "I will do my best, but only if you let me win." 

Robo Knux nodded. "Affirmative. I had forgotten your inferior running skills." 

"Are you mocking me?" 

"Of course not ... Claude!" 

And the robot whirled and fled with a furious green hedgehog right behind him. 

* * * 

High in the branches of the tree, Knuckles breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed against a limb. "Just knew they would look up," he muttered. "So, you're not gonna let Sonic win because Mecha wants to kill him, eh, Robo Knux? A few people would be interested to know that." He began to climb down the tree. "Well Spark ... your real name is Claude ..." 

* * * 

Metal Sonic had not seen Knuckles. He was a short distance away, hidden behind a rock outcropping. He watched Robo Knux out-fly Spark and leave him behind. Spark slowed and lowered the knife, anger etched across his face. Mecha watched as the green hedgehog walked back toward the camp, slashing the air with his knife and muttering to himself. 

"I know you, Spark," Mecha Sonic murmured aloud. "I've kept an eye on you since the day I found you in Robotropolis, weeping like the child you were. I've kept tabs on your existence, even though you were far from the city. And yet I do not understand you. You seem to wear an impenetrable armor around yourself. Ah, that is good, for it keeps you from desiring friends. But you have little sense. Those who would be powerful allies are the ones you repulse." 

"But as for you, Robo Knux," Mecha spat, turning to face the direction the other robot had gone, "you called me 'the cursed other robot'. And for that you will pay. We are technically brothers, made after the same pattern and fashion, but you have demoted yourself in my sight. Now, if it is possible, you are equal to Sssonic." Mecha's eyes burned. 

* * * 

The Freedom Fighters were not in the mood to watch the match race between Spark and Robo Knux. They stayed in camp. 

Knuckles contributed to the group's knowledge with what he had leaned from the overheard conversation. The four spent the time of the match race talking very seriously about the situation. 

"We can't back out, whatever we do," Slasher said. 

Serena looked at her from her seat on the floor. "Why not? This is beginning to look a little beyond dangerous." 

"It's the principle of the thing," Sonic volunteered. His back and the backs of his arms were mottled with small bandages, giving him a reverse-dalmatian look. "If we quit now, before we even start, that's like admitting we're wimps. Spark thinks that already, anyway." 

"Not only that," Slasher said, "but if we do, we open ourselves for attack. Not only would we give the Freedom Fighters a bad name, but our enemies would cease to respect us. And when your enemy doesn't fear or even respect you, that makes your job a whole lot harder." 

"Good point," Knuckles said. "I say let's stick with it. I'd like to see both robots defeated out there, and that Spark-character put in his place. He's dangerous." 

"No kidding," Serena agreed. "Ruthless, too." 

"His name is Claude," Knuckles said. "And he got really peeved at Robo Knux for saying it to him, so I wouldn't call him that." 

"Pry a good idea," Sonic nodded. "It might be good for something, though. I'm glad you learned that. You know, it seems like I knew somebody named Claude a long time ago ..." 

"All we need to worry about," Slasher said quietly, "is getting through the next three races. The last one is like the playoffs, and only a couple get to go to it. Sonic, I want you to be very careful. You might want to let someone else win a couple times. Otherwise, Mecha may make an attempt at murder, and I can bet you he'll be better at it than Spark was." 

"Why?" 

"Because Mecha doesn't have to hide the fact that he's killed people. For some reason, Spark does." 

* * * 

Evening came. The Time Rippers made a regular time-rip and escorted the racers through it one by one. Sonic and Serena were familiar with the sensation of being blind to all but the sparkling rip as they passed through, but the others found it frightening. All were glad to step out of the alien warp, but the city around them seemed to be even more alien. 

Sonic summed it up in two words: "Radical city!" Everyone, including the robots, just stood in one place and stared in awe. 

It was Riverbase again, but this time three to four hundred years in the future. The little city had become a sprawling metropolis, complete with glass-domed buildings, flying cars, the works. The pavement beneath their feet sparkled as if the asphalt were full of diamonds. The purple sky showed that the sun was setting, but view of it was blocked by the enormous buildings. 

As they stood, slightly bewildered, there came a sound from behind them, something like a single trumpet note. They turned to see a large floating ship bearing down on them. They all moved to the spacious sidewalk, and the craft pulled up beside them. Sonic dimly recognized it; a hovering, futuristic bus. A big black panther hopped out, his movements liquid. He extended a paw toward them. "Welcome from the past, racers. I am Puma, and will escort you to your quarters at the track." He stepped to one side and beckoned to the open door of the vehicle. Slowly they all filed in. 

The bus had large glass windows, and the seats were like those in upper-class aircraft. Sonic and Serena sat down side by side and watched the others find their places. Their group were the only passengers. Serena whispered in Sonic's ear, "Puma. What a name, huh?" He smirked and nodded. Then they both stared out the window as the bus began to move. 

The city was enormous. Their guide explained that canals and channels had been constructed throughout the city to boost commerce, and their population had grown steadily. One in a while they would pass the base of a monstrous building that was so tall one could not see the top from within the bus. "Those exceptionally large structures are known as arcologies," Puma explained, sounding bored. "They are cities-within-a- city. Some residents never even leave the arcologies to see the rest of Riverbase." 

The buildings began to shrink (although the architecture was fantastic), and houses began to be seen. Other hover-cars passed them once in a while, but there was little traffic. Sonic finally figured out why. High above them, criss-crossing between the buildings, were the floating highways. They were marked by hovering dividers and pylons, and air traffic streamed to and fro. There were roads all through the city, yes, but the highways were much faster and more convenient. 

"If you will look ahead and to the right," their guide said, "you will see the edge of the Riverbase's famous racetrack, the Riverbase Python." Everyone looked obediently. They could see a large, flat, cement area with spreading trees beside it. It looked like a giant path through a park. "The track is entirely paved with asphalt," Puma said. "It is three miles long, but is only one mile square because it doubles back on itself." 

"Are there any shortcuts?" Spark called. Everyone glared at him, for they knew how he had won the last race. 

"Yes, there are three," their guide replied. "The only catch is finding them before the race ends." 

Spark smiled triumphantly at everyone. He was enjoying himself. 

At last the bus pulled up at the immense front gates. Everyone grabbed their belongings (the camera crew gathered up their equipment) and piled out the wide, open door. Puma left the craft and opened one of the heavy front gates with ease, his muscles rippling under his sleek black fur. He then escorted them in. 

There were a series of low buildings set facing the track, sheltered by some trees. These were to be the racers' quarters until the race was run. Unfortunately, the race officials had not known of the hostility between the contestants. Slasher, Sonic, Knuckles, Serena and Spark shared the same line of apartments. The next building housed the robots. 

"It's just for the evening," they were told by one of the officials, who came to check them in. "The race will be held an hour after sundown; about eight o' clock tonight. The track looks its best at night, you see. Then the Time Rippers will take you back to your own time for the remainder of the races ... until the final track, that is." 

* * * 

Knuckles wandered out to the edge of the track by himself to watch the sun go down. He sat on the grass for a while, trying to relax, and above all, trying to keep from looking around constantly. The nearness of Spark and the robots worried him. 

At last the echidna gave in, somewhat, to his instincts. He picked out the biggest tree he could find and climbed it halfway. Feeling quite secure, he settled himself into the crotch of two limbs and watched the sunset fade from the sky. "Ten minutes," he thought. "At the very most, it will take ten minutes to finish the race. All this fuss is silly if you think about it that way ..." 

Knux noticed a few stars beginning to appear, high up in the darkening dome of the sky. He could only see one clearly, as the others were shielded by the gently swaying leaves. What a comfort to think climbing trees would still be in existence in the far future. Things had not changed much, really ... technology had advanced, but the people were the same ... 

Motion on the ground. Knuckles did not move, but followed it with his eyes. Green. Spark? Must be. The hedgehog stepped out warily onto the track, looking all around suspiciously. Knuckles was thankful for the thick leaves and twilight; he was well nigh invisible. He watched as Spark began to saunter casually down the track, looking at it and the boarders. "Cheater," Knuckles muttered. He did not stir until the black-faced hedgehog had vanished around a turn, then climbed as high as he safely could. He would be in danger of being seen until Spark had made the complete circuit and left the track. 

It was some time before Spark moseyed down from the other direction. Knuckles watched him narrowly. It seemed to him that the hedgehog was wet, but it might have been a trick the twilight was playing. He watched as Spark entered his apartment, then sighed with relief and glided out of the tree. He would tell the others to watch Spark very closely. Heck, he would, himself. 

* * * 

"GO!" 

To Spark's surprise, he was the first one out. At first he thought it was just luck, or that he had jumped an instant before the rest of them. But as they pelted down the slope that led down from the starting line, he realized that all of them were holding back, letting him run. They were waiting for him to take a shortcut. How did they know he had scouted the track? Idiots ... 

"Well," he thought, "I ain't takin' any until I need 'em." 

* * * 

Sonic was running with his head down, watching Spark, a dangerous look in his eyes. Serena, running beside him, noticed and was uneasy. "Sonic," she panted softly, "please, don't try to win this one ..." He gave no indication that he had heard her. After a moment he sped up and pulled away, closing the gap between himself and Spark. 

* * * 

They reached the bottom of the hill. Another slope rose ahead of them, but between the hills lay one of the many canals. It was only about eight feet wide. Spark and Sonic, running as they were, jumped it easily. Serena could only jump six feet and splashed into the water, drenching herself. Knuckles glided across, but took pity on the struggling hedgehog and helped her up. Neither of them completely stopped, but it put them considerably behind. 

For one moment Knuckles looked down the canal. It cut the track in half. He had a sudden vision of Spark, soaking wet, mincing up the track in the twilight. Maybe ... 

Maybe next lap, he thought. 

* * * 

Spotlights, floodlights and special lighting effects drenched the track in color and light. The racers passed from shadow to blinding light and back into shadow again. The track sloped up from the canal, rose several dozen feet and slowly descended, curving to the left. 

Sonic stayed about twenty feet behind Spark, not wanting to get into range of of those strange sparks. His opponent did not care for this, but could do nothing about it. He settled with throwing glances over his shoulder periodically. 

* * * 

Serena let Knuckles go ahead of her as silent thanks for helping her up. Because of this, as they crested the hill and began the slow, gentle descent, she spotted the second highway. It branched off the main one and went beneath it, shadowed deeply. Without hesitating, she swerved and ran down it. 

* * * 

"Hey," said Robo Knux to Mecha, who were both behind Serena, taking their time. "Where'd she go?" 

"Ah, a shortcut," Metal Sonic said. "I will take it and see where it leads. You are faster than I, you know." This last was flung almost defiantly at his rival. Robo Knux did not rise to the challenge, however. He merely said, "As you wish." But as Metal Sonic turned and swept down the other track, Robo Knux muttered, "I should never have brought you back, comrade." 

* * * 

The shortcut was much darker than the main track, and seemed to want to reach its destination in a hurry. It swerved hard left, then right, then left, descending all the while. Then it opened out in what looked like a city street, as buildings formed the barriers on either hand. The road sloped up at the far end and rejoined the main track. Serena breathed a sigh of relief. The main track was supervised, and she was pretty sure Metal Sonic had followed her. She looked back. Yes he had, but to her surprise, she also saw Sonic and Spark. She had passed them by using the shortcut! 

The amazement on their faces was almost comical. Then Spark's face darkened and he charged at her. She turned away and leveled out, excitement and exhilaration driving her on. She did not feel much afraid. What could he do to her, anyhow? 

* * * 

The track rose in another hump. Sonic could see the colored patches of light along it, and the other right turn at the top. As he bore down on Spark, Serena and Mecha, he noticed a gap in the wall barrier. It was blocked by a flimsy wooden barrier. Another shortcut? He leaped recklessly over it to find a big rectangular courtyard below. There was a place in the far side where he could re-enter the main track, shaving off the corner. Sonic did, putting himself several yards ahead of his sister. 

Now they came to a sheer, steep wall. There seemed to be no way up or around as they approached, but, as Sonic was in the lead, he found how this obstacle was meant to be overcome. At the foot of the wall were several powerful electronic springboards. As he stepped on them, they tossed him up and over. The track sloped down from there, then curved up and right to the starting line. Lap one completed. 

* * * 

Knuckles was thinking of the canal. He had not taken Serena's shortcut, and had noticed that the track looped back and crossed the canal again. If one could follow the canal down to where the track crossed it the second time, one could skip half the track. 

He let himself fall all the way back to last, so no one would see him try the canal. As soon as he neared it, he leaped into the air and glided left, over the water. Uneasily he saw that there were no lights in this section. What if it were a dead end, and he was so far behind he would never catch up again? 

Light ahead, reflecting on the water. Yes, he had been right; the track crossed the canal again, this time travelling the opposite direction. He hung a hard left, landed and tore up the track, more than ten lengths ahead of Sonic, the leader. 

* * * 

"Third?" Spark exclaimed, seeing his position on one of the many scoreboards. "Who's in front?" 

Sonic was equally surprised, for Knuckles was so far ahead neither could see him. Sonic looked back at his opponent and yelled, "I ain't waitin' around to find out!" He was gone, calling on his great stamina and wonderful speed to catch up. 

"Fool," Spark muttered through his teeth. As he ran, he leaped, somersaulted in midair and landed on his feet. He clenched his hands into tight fists, as well. 

* * * 

Finding it was only Knux, Sonic slowed to run fifteen feet behind him. Knuckles gave no indication he knew Sonic was there, so Sonic looked back for Spark. Sure enough, there came the green hedgehog, his eyes like black flame. 

They came to the high wall with springboards below it. Sonic and Knuckles hit it almost in unison, and landed on the track above side by side. Spark bounced up behind them. His charge was ready; he had to fire now, or be humiliated by having his hands forced open. He extended his arms, aimed at Sonic and Knuckles, and opened his fists. 

* * * 

Sonic caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. "Knux!" he yelped. He shoved his opponent hard and leaped in the opposite direction. "Son-ic," Knuckles said indignantly, recovering his balance. Then he looked back and saw their mutual enemy with his hands seemingly on fire. The echidna and Sonic locked eyes for an instant. A question passed between them: _Is that how he sparks?_ Sonic nodded slightly. Then they both leveled out, pulling away from Spark. 

The starting line flashed beneath them. Now for the last lap. 

* * * 

Spark was furious. Sonic had ruined everything by dodging the sparks. "I'll beat him," he thought bitterly, "then I'll get him afterward sometime. I hate him I hate him I hate him ..." 

Determined to win now, Spark took the biggest shortcut he knew of; the canal. But, as he could not glide like Knuckles, he simply plunged in and swam down it. The current was with him, and he reached the track again almost as soon as Knux had. Dripping wet and leaving a dark trail on the pavement, Spark began to run again, keeping an ear out for upcoming opponents. 

* * * 

"He took the canal," Sonic heard Knuckles mutter. "Stupid ... now there's no chance at all!" 

Sonic felt a hot rush of anger. He was not about to let that snake win twice in a row, no matter what happened afterward. 

"Sonic, no!" Knuckles cried, but it was too late. Sonic had broke into the easy stride he shattered the sound barrier with, and nothing would stop him. 

* * * 

The finish was so simple it boggled the mind. Sonic caught up to Spark, passed him by and won running away. 

The scoreboard blazed the results. Sonic, first. Spark, second. Knuckles, third. Serena, fourth. Robo Knux, fifth, and Metal Sonic, fifth. 

* * * 

It was late by the time they got back to their quarters. The race officials said that the challenge would be held in the morning before the racers left. That was fine with Sonic. After the initial excitement had worn off, he had found himself exhausted. 

Everyone crashed into their beds, hardly bothering to even say goodnight. Slasher, their faithful bodyguard, stationed herself on the roof over Spark's skylight. She listened to his movements as he wearily dragged himself into bed. He was the only one she was uneasy about, and the one she would watch all night. But if he was as tired as the rest of them, he would not stir until morning. It had been a hard race, and Slasher had watched it as closely as the race officials, riding the wind above the course. 

No one, not even the robots, made a sound all night. 

* * * 

Metal Sonic activated himself early and stepped out into the cool morning air. He was pondering challenging Sonic, and if so, his course of action. Should he wait until the end of the race to act? And if so, would Sonic put up much of a struggle? 

The robot walked to the edge of the track and gazed out across it. The sky was a solid grey color, and a few bright stars shown in the west. The east, behind him, was fading to a pale blue. Dew soaked everything, and a few birds were waking up. Metal Sonic thought of morning in Robotropolis. He preferred that to this ... this unrestrained nature. 

A shadowy form approached the robot from behind, treading stealthily on the grass. Mecha sensed it and turned. Spark stood there in the pale dawn twilight, his bare knife in one hand. His black face stood out unnaturally against his pale, ghostly surroundings. 

"Well, Spark ..." It had become Mecha's standard greeting. Spark stood still, only his hand moving as it clenched and unclenched around the knife's handle. 

"You get to challenge next." The hedgehog's voice was so low Metal Sonic could barely hear it. 

"Yes," the robot replied. "What of it?" 

"Do not touch Sonic." It was a command. 

The robot's eyes narrowed. "Who do you think you are? My master?" I do not obey such as you." 

"You may not obey, but you hear," Spark said. "And so I'm warning you. Sonic is mine to kill. If anyone else kills him, I will hunt down that other and kill him as if he had been Sonic." 

Metal Sonic got the message and did not like it. "Perhaps," he replied, "but if anyone makes an attempt on my life, they will die a slow, torturous death of my invention. Mind your business, and I will mind mine." 

The robot turned to walk away, but stopped as Spark hissed, "We are both in the same business, scum-bot." 

Mecha whirled, eyes flaming. "I can match blackmail with blackmail, hedgehog. I happen to know that the Super Mega-Muck you consumed so long ago is still in your body in trace amounts. Did you know that a severe electronic shock would turn it into a form of cancer? You would die horribly within a week, and there is no cure." 

Spark stared at the robot as this news sank in. Metal Sonic nodded, approving his sudden fear. "I hope you will watch yourself from now on, Spark. It would be a pity if news of this leaked out." 

And with that, Metal Sonic turned on his heel and walked back to his cabin. 

* * * 

But if Metal Sonic obeyed and feared none, there were a few who had earned his respect. And for some strange reason, he respected Spark. The match race was a race because of this; nothing more. True, he and Sonic tested each other to the utmost and used all the known shortcuts, but it never once came to violence. Sonic won fairly, only a couple steps ahead of Metal Sonic. They were both reasonably satisfied with the whole competition. 

* * * 

The next race course was located in the heart of the Great Desert, present. An ancient civilization had once taken root there, flourished, then died out. The ruins of the magnificent city were maintained by a nearby desert tribe, who earned most of their income by taking tourists through it. They had rented out half of it for the race, on one condition. They, not the race officials, mapped out the course. As a result, there were two or three different routes that criss-crossed each other several times. The officials had been furious and said that they had wanted a racetrack, not an obstacle course. The designers said their reason was so the racers would have to use their heads as well as their feet. 

"And I thought the last race was tricky," Serena sighed. She was standing on a hill above their camp, watching the sun set behind the huge stone buildings. The long dark shadows stretched across the rough sand like groping fingers, arching past her, through their camp and on into the desert. She put her hands on her hips. "I mean, the last course had some shortcuts, but this one has alternate tracks!" And I'm going to win this one, she added silently. If Sonic can win one, I can too. 

Slasher stood beside her, gazing at the big silhouettes against the red and orange sky. The reddish-gold light made her eyes almost yellow. "Ye-es," she breathed through her teeth. "You might as well be racing through Robotropolis. I'll have one heck of a time tracking you." She glanced down at the hedgehog. "How're you feeling?" 

"A little tired. I'm glad they're waiting until tomorrow to race. Seems like we've been tearing through these." 

"I know. Actually, the race will be in the evening, just at sunset. That means you'll have a whole day to rest." 

"Ha." Serena tossed her bangs out of her eyes. "There's no such thing as rest with a brother like mine. He'll be wanting to take the tour through the city, and he'll drag me along with him. Not to mention having to watch out for Spark and the robots." 

"Oh, it's not that bad," Slasher said with a humorous flash of teeth. "Spark's afraid of me, and the robots are too, I think." 

"I know why Spark is--your wing--but why would the robots be scared of you?" 

"Were you with us that time in Robotropolis when we got jumped by a bunch of SWATs?" 

"No." 

"They had security cameras watching and everything. I guess they expected us to go down easy, and Robotnik wanted to watch. Well, it wasn't US that got the worst of it." 

"You shredded the SWATs?" 

"Yup. I can fight with my wings, too, you know. Took out a whole squadron in fifteen seconds. Ever since then all the expensive robots have been kept away from me." 

The camp consisted of two big basement-type holes in the ground. They were ancient foundations, and were kept clean for campers. Each had a pair of stone stairways at either end. The ground was half brick and half sand. The sandy strip was where the tents were pitched. 

As Serena and Slasher made their way down into their camp, there came a yell and Knuckles danced into sight, shaking one hand. He stopped as he saw them, but nursed his hand. "What's wrong?" Slasher asked. 

The echidna looked sheepish, but before he could explain, Sonic stepped into view. He had a rock in one hand. His face colored at the sight of the other two. He dropped the rock as Knuckles said, "Sonic was up on top of the pit, watching the sunset, I guess." Sonic nodded. "He had just killed a scorpion with that rock," Knuckles continued, pulling off his glove and examining his hand. "I didn't know he was up there. I've wanted to climb that wall since we got here. As I put my hand up there, he saw it, and uh, I guess he thought it was a bug or something." 

"Man, I'm sorry," Sonic said, embarrassed by the whole thing. "I saw it move out of the corner of my eye, and wham! I let him have it." 

"At least it wasn't his head," Slasher said drily. 

They ate dinner a little after that. As they did, Spark crawled up on the wall between their camps and listened to them talk. He did not care if they noticed him or not; he was doing no harm. Nothing of interest was said, but Spark watched until they had all entered their tents and the lights had been extinguished. Then he got up and walked back to his own camp. 

He was physically tired, but his mind was too active for sleep. He wandered around his tent for a while, then climbed the stairs and walked along the dividing walls between the camps. Spark was troubled. There were only three races left, and he had sparked Sonic but once. He had to start looking for a way to sneak his knife onto the course. That was the reason he had signed up, right? Somehow his resolve had weakened. He had always hated to run before, but racing was actually ... almost ... fun. He had not had good clean fun in years. Yes, he was looking forward to the next one. It had gotten into his blood and he enjoyed the thrill of competition, almost against his will. 

"No," Spark said fiercely. He was now a short distance from camp, surrounded by the flat desert. "No, I cannot become civil. I didn't come to have fun! I came for revenge." He whipped out his knife and looked at it. The blade flashed in the starlight, just as it had during most of the murders he had performed, hired or otherwise. He preferred to kill at night. He wished he could walk back to camp, do the deed and walk away, but that was impossible. Slasher was there. Slasher the invincible. If only he had not accidently wounded her and aroused her hostility! Her guard was up constantly. 

A thick, spiny cactus towered up before him. Impulsively he lashed out at it with his knife. It made a pleasant solid crunching sound. He stabbed the truck again and again, tearing away the pale flash in rags, exposing the pale insides. "This is YOU, Sonic," he said, timing his words to the rhythm of his knife strokes. "THIS is for killing Mom and Dad. THIS is for all the misery you've caused me. THIS is for making me have fun at these stupid races." It felt good to blame everything on someone. He kept on until the cactus had been reduced to a wet, green stump. Then he wiped off his weapon, sheathed it, and walked back to camp. 

* * * 

"He is growing violent." 

"Yes. I see." 

"He should be killed." 

"No. Not yet. There may still be use for him." 

"Like what? He hates both of us." 

"Decoy, idiot. While all others watch HIM with suspicion, the limelight is turned away from US. We will get our chance to act." 

"What makes you so sure he'll try anything, Mecha?" 

"That's Metal Sonic to you, punk. And I am sure. You saw him demolish that succulent. He is agitated and beginning to worry." 

"That doesn't mean he is--" 

"Hush. He has entered the camp." 

* * * 

The next day passed quietly. Serena was right; Sonic went on the tour through the ruins and took her with him. 

It turned out to be quite interesting. The guide took the group of tourists through the part of the ruins that was unused by the race. Many of the buildings were delicately carved, and bore recessed statues of everything from humans to birds. The guide interpreted some of the strange writing. Most of it was genealogies, or fragmented phrases like, "Roofern was here." 

As the guide said that, Sonic elbowed Serena and whispered, "Roofern! Know who he was? That wolf, the leader of the Time Terrorists!" 

"Get outta here," she whispered back. "You mean you actually met him?" 

"Sure! Remember when I met Jay the first time, in the woods? Roofern was the bad guy. I punched him out and he kidnapped me, remember?" His eyes were alight with the memory. "That was written in 805 AD? Cool, we thought he died in the volcanic eruption in 800 ... he must have escaped!" 

Spark also came along for the tour, if only to keep an eye on Sonic. About halfway through he lost interest and wandered off by himself. No one noticed when he left and no one noticed when he returned. But, as the tour ended, Serena noticed him smirking at her brother. He was up to something, she thought. What? Could he be trying to cheat again? 

* * * 

"GO!" 

The sun was just setting, far away over the edge of the desert. The ruins were bathed in a red-gold light, throwing everything on the eastern sides into deep shadow. The air was still warm, as the sand was giving back the heat it had accumulated during the day. 

The racers sprang away from the starting line. Sonic, instead of taking the lead right off the bat, was passed by Robo Knux. The crimson robot had decided he wanted to win for once. Sonic let him go, secure in the knowledge that he could beat him any time he wanted. 

* * * 

The track swerved right. There was a wide building before them with a ramp that led up to the top. All the arrows pointed toward it, so it had to be part of the course. Serena, disappointed that she would have to deal with Robo Knux instead of her brother, noticed a thin path that went behind the building. It had a very faint arrow scribbled beside it. Already in last, she decided it could not hurt, and made a beeline for it. 

* * * 

As the others reached the top, they saw there were two paths to choose from. One was to take a hard right and go down into the ruins, and the other was straight ahead, higher into the structure. The group split. Spark and the robots headed right and down, while Sonic and Knuckles went on up. 

* * * 

Serena was beginning to wonder at the wisdom of her choice. She squeezed through a narrow alley, climbed a low ramp and wove between several buildings, passing through gold light and indigo shadow. She did not know where she was going, but the occasional scribbled arrow kept her on track. 

* * * 

Sonic and Knuckles bounded up a series of stone stairs, came to a sort of walled courtyard, and passed through a doorway on the right side. Before them was a long narrow alleyway, sloping downward. They took it at a run, noticing the sunset was directly before them. They were heading roughly toward the starting line. 

* * * 

Spark tore down the ramp and entered a large courtyard on the ground floor. The floor was paved with red, white and green tile. Ornamental torches burned along the walls, but he hardly noticed them. Ahead, the track turned left and followed a narrow catwalk up the side of one of the buildings. He could see Robo Knux, ahead of him, swerve hard to make the turn. He did the same. 

* * * 

The racers converged almost at the same point. Serena leaped from a narrow avenue between the buildings and nearly smacked into Robo Knux, who was flying past. He stared at her in surprise, and she returned the look. 

At the same time, from another angle, Sonic tore down on them, Knuckles a couple steps behind. "Ships that pass in the night," Sonic called as he pulled up on the robot and his sister. 

"That's what you think!" Spark yelled as he rounded a corner, several yards behind the pack. Metal Sonic was just behind him, flying with his head down and eyes shining. 

The track opened out and took a long, slow turn back to the starting line. Knuckles, seeing his chance, leaped into the air and glided over the heads of his opponents. To his surprise, his robot duplicate did the same; extending his arms and rising into the air. "Fly, Knux, fly!" Sonic hollered, forgetting the race in concern for his friend's safety. As a result, Knuckles and Robo Knux finished the first lap ahead of everyone else. 

* * * 

Lap two went by just as quickly. Serena, still determined to win, again took her back way. More familiar with the route, she was able to turn on the speed, and beat the others to the intersection. There she slowed a little, saving her stamina for the last lap. Robo Knux and Sonic passed her by, fighting for the lead. 

Lap three began. 

Spark had noticed that she disappeared, then came out ahead of all the others. He fell back behind her, and saw the shortcut between the buildings. "So, that's your scheme," he muttered as he followed her. "Tricky, but you overdid it. Now I'll be the winner." 

It was not long before Serena realized she had a competitor. "Oh great," she said through her teeth. "That does it. I'm not giving one inch, you jerk, not one inch!" 

They pounded down the shade-striped alley, Spark slowly gaining. He was debating sparking her, but decided she could run faster than she. If he had only know how to read her, he would have realized she was acting more like a coiled rattlesnake. She was going to win, even if she had to do something violent. 

They came to the main track again. As they hit the wide turn that circled back to the finish line, Spark began to pull up on the hedgehog in front of him. She let him, ears flattening to her head, eyes beginning to burn. As he came up beside her, she turned and threw something at him. It was a handful of sand. It struck him full in the face, driving into his eyes and mouth. Enraged, he kept running, even though he could barely see. 

Serena won, two steps ahead of him. Robo Knux came in third, Knuckles, fourth, Metal Sonic, fifth, Sonic, sixth. 

* * * 

"You cheated!" 

"He would have won." 

"I don't care. There was no call for what you did." Slasher's anger made her terrible. "I don't care how often your opponents cheat, but you three are never, never to do anything like that, ever. Serena, did you know that he is next in line as Challenger?" 

The hedgehog blanched. "No, I didn't know. You mean I have to race Spark again?" 

"Yes, and you may rest assured he won't let you win. He'll probably do to you what you did to him. Revenge is like a boomerang; it always comes back to you." 

The little group was in their camp again. Serena was sitting on her cot, staring down at her folded hands in her lap. Sonic and Knuckles were standing outside in the dark, listening. 

"Wow," Sonic murmured. "Slasher's lectured me before, but she's NEVER jumped on Serena's case." 

"Really readin' her the riot act," Knuckles agreed. After a moment he looked at the hedgehog standing beside him. "Hey, how come you were in last? Last I saw, you were way up there." 

Sonic looked down sheepishly. "Well, I was. At one point I happened to glance up at the wall, and I saw some spray-painted graffiti. I didn't realize what it said until I was past it, and I had to go back for another look. It, uh, made me lose." 

"What'd it say?" 

"Somebody wrote 'Sonic is a moron' on the wall. Who, I wonder?" 

Knuckles laughed incredulously. "'Sonic is a moron'? Why would somebody write that?" 

"For what it did. Put me in last." 

* * * 

Spark was lying on his belly in the sand just outside their camp, listening with everything he had. His face and eyes still burned faintly, but he had managed to wash out most of the grit. He had been on his way back from Medical, and had heard Slasher's raised voice. He army-crawled to the wall just above their camp, where he had lain for the past thirty minutes. 

He had thought that the Freedom Fighters would defend Serena's action, underhanded as it was. He had seen the malice in her eyes. But no, she was getting a lecture that raised the quills on his head. Could it be ... that Slasher was sticking up for him? Was that what she was doing? No one had ever done that before. Why would she do that? He had thought the velociraptor would be happy he had been hurt, after he had unwittingly stabbed her. But no, she was acting as if Serena had thrown sand into the eyes of Knuckles or Sonic. 

It aroused a queer feeling in Spark's dead heart. The knowledge that somewhere, somebody cared for him. Why? He could not fathom it. He had done nothing to deserve Slasher's protection. 

Slowly he crawled away from the camp, climbed to his feet, and made his way in the direction of his own camp. Maybe it was a trick of some sort. He would test and see if Slasher meant what she had said ... by getting back at Serena. 

* * * 

The match race was run at nine o' clock the next morning. Serena apologized to Spark before the race. This weakened his resolve a bit, but he was determined to carry out his plan. He was going to teach her how to race him. 

The green hedgehog and the violet hedgehog crouched side by side, eyes on the track ahead, waiting for the starting gun. Serena was terrified of what he might do to her, but nothing for it; she had asked for it. Spark's face was set like stone, impossible to read. Even his eyes, usually so expressive, were like lead. 

"GO!" 

They shot away from the start, sand spraying from their flying feet. As they approached the three-way turn, Spark clenched his fists. If she pulled ahead of him once ... 

They went up the ramp and took the route Sonic and Knuckles had taken. Serena saw the doorway in the courtyard before her opponent did, and took the lead. Spark's expression turned deadly. He had a decent charge built up. As they ran down the narrow alleyway, he gained on her and extended both hands, palms outward. 

Serena had never been sparked before. She screamed and stumbled, the hot sparks burning into her back and legs. Spark passed her by, intentionally swerving and spraying sand on her. She rolled on the ground a couple times to extinguish the fire, then jumped up and persued him. 

Three more times during the course of the race the green hedgehog sparked his opponent. The last time she passed him on their way to the finish line. He had a stronger charge than before, and let her have it. For the third time she hit the dirt and rolled to put out the sparks. By then it was too late; Spark had already crossed the finish line. She buried her head in her arms and sobbed without bothering to get up. She had to be carried from the track. 

Spark watched, satisfied. There. The deed was done; let the chips fall where they may. He would see if Slasher would still stick up for him. 

* * * 

Serena had no interest in racing after that. Spark had invoked terror of himself in her, and she wanted nothing to do with him. "But there's two more races left!" Sonic exclaimed when she announced this. 

She shook her head and curled up on her cot. "Forget it. I'm done. I'm gonna withdraw. I'd be too ashamed to show my face out there again." 

It took Sonic and Knuckles together to convince her to stay in the races. She finally agreed, but decided she would place last on the other races, just to be safe. 

* * * 

The next track was in a huge, futuristic powerplant in a city on the tip of South Mobius. 

The factory was located several miles outside the city named Kerka, on the ocean front. Canals piped in seawater for power production, giving the set course an interesting layout. Machinery and outbuildings provided unusual obstacles. "Wow, Robotropolis," Sonic said as they arrived. "Before Robotnik, that is." 

"Ha," Slasher scoffed. "Mobitropolis was MUCH prettier than this place." 

They were given shelter in the staff outbuildings, split into their opposing sides by request. The race would be run the following day at two o' clock. The race after that would be held at the Stardust Speedway on Little Planet, and would be for the runners with the best overall times. There would be no challenge there. 

The day passed slowly. The robots disappeared into their quarters for maintenance, and Spark hung around the Freedom Fighters, keeping an eye on things. Serena kept clear of him. For some reason, this bothered Knuckles more than it did Sonic. Knux had always liked the girl hedgehog, and it infuriated him that Spark had burned her so mercilessly. He vowed over and over to himself that this would be the race he won. He, as of yet, had won none, but that would change. He would put Spark in his place--dead last--for hurting his friend. 

As night fell, Knuckles slipped out of his room. Time for a little round of 'fly on the wall'. Perhaps he could learn something about their enemies' plans. 

Quietly he exited the building, circled it, and climbed the back wall to listen at the windows. Spark was first in line. There was no sound coming from his room, although the light was on. After a while, the echidna cautiously peered in. Spark was sitting on the bed, polishing his knife. Big surprise. As Knuckles watched, Spark sheathed it, slid it under his pillow, then snapped off the light. 

Nothing new there. Knuckles moved over to the next row of windows, climbing sideways, like a crab. The first window (Mecha's room) was dark, but the one on the end had a light on. He crept over to it. He could hear two hushed voices. The robots were discussing matters. The window was open a crack, so Knuckles cocked his head and listened. 

" ... has been turned from us. All attention is now focused on Spark." 

"It is time to strike, then." 

"No. Not yet. Not until the final track." 

"Where you almost died." 

"That it is the Stardust Speedway is beside the point. What I am saying is this: there is no way to stop anything that goes on in that track." 

"Ah, I see. We could attack and no one could stop us. Correct?" 

"Correct." 

"But we don't yet know who the finalists will be. There is one more race to be run." 

Metal Sonic's evil laugh. "You are so simple-minded. What if I told you I had hacked the Riverbase computer system and gathered all the contestants' times?" 

"Have you?" 

"Of course. Only S-S-the blue hedgehog has the potential for the final track. Spark, of course, as a Challenger, goes anyway." 

"What of the others?" 

"One race could not boost their scores high enough to qualify. Serena has already promised to drop out, after what Claude did to her." 

"Does he know who she is?" 

"No. If he did, he would most certainly kill her." 

"Must he find out?" 

"I'm sure Son--my rival will tell him." 

"When?" 

"Just before Spark attempts to take his life." 

"Will he be allowed to succeed?" 

Again, that sinister chuckle. "No indeed. Sssonic will die by my hand. Claude will follow soon afterward." 

Knuckles had heard all he wanted to hear. Feeling sick, he carefully descended the wall, trying to keep from making any sound. He reached the ground without incident, and picked his way through the darkness back to his quarters. The others, especially Sonic, needed to know what he had learned. 

* * * 

"Is he gone?" 

"Yes, the fool," Mecha growled. 

"I am up next for challenge. I hope he wins, for I will make him pay for his eavesdropping." 

"And if he does not?" 

"Then I will get to him after the race. He won't make it to the finals, anyway. This will be the last race he ever runs." Robo Knux's eyes shimmered in anticipation. 

* * * 

For some reason, Knuckles never got the chance to tell what he had learned. One thing led to another, and before he knew it it was race time, and he was crouched at the starting line. 

"GO!" 

The floating relay cameras twisted in mid-air, following the motion of the racers. The whole group leveled out, trying to break apart. They ran the length of the south side of the power plant side by side. Then a narrow maintenance road rose before them, curving right. They flew up it, Sonic taking the lead. 

The course leveled out for a good sixty feet, then abruptly curved up into the sky. Sonic was the first to the top, and was hit from below by a blast of air; industrial-strength fans roared below. It lifted him across the fifteen foot gap, and he dove down the ramp on the other side. The others quickly followed. 

The track swerved right, then made a wide circle around a deep blue cooling pond. Knuckles noted that a straight glide over the water would cut the distance in half. He would not, however, try it until the last lap, when shortcuts counted. 

The course left the pond and twisted back and forth between several buildings, testing the runners' maneuvering skills to the utmost. Then it cut sharply right. Spark, in fifth place, was the only one to notice that the corner was blocked off with orange pylons. Could it be a shortcut? 

The green hedgehog broke away from the pack, leaped the cones and a narrow canal, and took to a small service road on the far side. 

* * * 

The others found another cooling pond barring their way. The two robots (who flew without touching the ground) simply soared across. Knuckles glided, and Sonic and Serena jumped. From there, the road cut right, a short left, then straightened out to the starting line. 

* * * 

Spark was surprised to find a short drop to almost on top of the starting line. He took the lead as they entered their second lap. 

* * * 

Knuckles watched the green hedgehog carefully, wondering where the shortcut began. Spark was too wise to use it twice in a row, but as the racers sped my the pylon-ed turn, Knux noticed that one was knocked over. "Ah ha," he thought. "Wait 'til next lap, ya green jerk. I'm gonna kick your tail ..." 

* * * 

The red echidna tested his strategy on the last lap. He glided across the pond instead of going around, then barreled through the pylons and straight on though the shortcut. Metal Sonic followed him, but lacked the determination and resolve to win. 

Knuckles shot across the finish line well ahead of the others. He placed first, Mecha second, Sonic third, Robo Knux a close fourth, Spark fifth, Serena sixth. 

* * * 

"Knuckles?" 

The echidna turned and faced the green-eyed robot. "Yeah?" 

"I am Challenger for this race." 

Knuckles swallowed. He had forgotten about the challenge. "You are, eh?" 

"Yes. If you are ready, we will race in half an hour." The robot's attitude was menacing under the veil of friendliness. Knuckles felt his stomach curl into a cold, hard knot. 

"I'll be there," he said. 

* * * 

Metal Sonic and Spark stood at one end of the room, the freedom fighters at the other. It was the control room all the tracking cameras fed to, and one whole wall was covered with TV screens. The only sound was the low hum of machinery and the high-pitched whine of the screens. The two opponents were on the starting line. 

"GO!" The sound came through the speakers, loud as life. 

Knuckles and his robot duplicate shot away from the start, disappearing from one screen and appearing in another. "Think Knux'll win?" Serena murmured to her brother. The blue hedgehog shrugged, staring intently at the monitors. "I donno. R.K.'s pretty fast." 

"If he won before, he can do it again," Slasher said, watching with first one eye, then the other. 

There were fifteen cameras. Where one left off another began, covering the track well. Spark watched disinterestedly. He liked Robo Knux, once in a while, but had no use for him. He knew both robots hated him, and was constantly expecting a laser in the back. Thinking of this, he gave Metal Sonic a sidelong glance. The blue robot was standing with his arms folded and weight shifted to one foot, watching the race. "Who're you betting on?" Spark asked. 

Without hesitating, Mecha replied, "Robo Knux." 

"Why?" 

"Because he has a malfunction." 

"Huh?" 

"Watch, fool. The echidna will not win." 

Nothing interesting happened until the last lap. Knuckles was a little ahead. They were nearing the pylon-ed turn when it happened. 

Robo Knux leaped into the air, broad arms spread wide. He tackled the racer ahead of him, diving him to the ground, rolling over and over, pylons flying. As one, the Freedom Fighters and Spark gasped, "Oh!" At the speed the two had been travelling, they skidded quite a distance before coming to a halt beside the canal. 

* * * 

Knuckles lay still, panting for breath, wondering what had happened and if all his skin had been left in a trail down the track. Robo Knux was crouched over him, one hand planted on his enemy's head, the other on his shoulder. Knuckles heard him snarl, "Sonic was the only one of you cretins I vowed I would not harm. Even so, I would not have attacked you, but for the fact that you have been spying on us since the first race. Now you will never walk, much less run, again." 

* * * 

"No!" Sonic cried, staring at the screens. "He's gonna kill Knux! Somebody stop him!" 

He whirled and rushed toward the door, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Slasher was already gone. As they all ran for the track, a horrible sound could be heard behind them. 

It was Metal Sonic laughing. 

* * * 

The robot, without further warning, sank his knuckle-spikes into Knuckles's back. Knuckles writhed away and dragged himself to his feet, gasping from the pain. "Missed," the robot said, and moved toward him. Knux backed away, pressing his hands to the wound, terror and adrenaline pumping through him. 

"Do not fear," the robot said peaceably. "I mean only to cripple you, not kill you." 

"Forget it!" Knuckles panted. He took a step forward and hurled one fist into the robot's eyes. His hard knuckle-spikes pierced through the glass in both eyes. As he withdrew, Robo Knux lashed out with both fists. One ripped across Knuckles's scalp, and the other raked his chest. He stumbled back, coughing. 

Robo Knux moved with him, green eyes shimmering behind the cracked glass. "You will pay for this," he growled. "You and your frie--" 

Something struck the robot from behind, cutting him off. The blow had such force he was lifted from his feet and hurled into the canal. Slasher did not stop there. She pounced on him as he started to rise and kicked him into the deepest part, where the water ran swiftly. Only then did she turn to Knuckles. 

The echidna had sank to one knee, coughing uncontrollably. Blood was pouring down the side of his head, soaking his hair. It was seeping through his fingers from the chest wound, and trickling down his back. The big velociraptor picked him up gingerly. "Hold on, boy," she murmured. "Help is on the way." Then she leaped into the air and beat her way toward the nearby track hospital. 

The Freedom Fighters arrived soon afterward. "Oh, I hope he's all right," Serena said, clasping her hands together, eyes straying to the smear of red on the ground. Sonic was looking at it, too. Slowly his hands curled into fists at his sides. "Robo Knux will get what he deserves for this," he muttered venomously. "Just wait. He'll pay. He'll pay." 

* * * 

Robo Knux was retrieved from the canal. Completely waterproof, it had not hurt him much. Water had leaked into his visual scanner from the holes punched in the glass, and he had to have it repaired. He was penalized for attacking another racer, but got off light. He claimed he had malfunctioned--as Mecha had said--and had been unable to control himself. When his core system was checked, it HAD recorded a bug in the program. Only Metal Sonic knew it had been pre-programmed as an excuse for what he had done. 

Knuckles had to have stitches in all three wounds, and a blood transfusion. He was out of the races. Healthy as he was, he bounced back quickly. The doctors said he could be transferred to Riverbase with the others the following day for the finals. 

"It was close," Slasher told her friends. "They say that if the cut on his back had been a tenth of a millimeter deeper, it would have severed his spinal cord." 

* * * 

The mercenary Time Rippers took the group back to Riverbase. There they were told that the overall fastest and the Challengers would race alone. Sonic, of course, was the only one eligible. Knuckles would have been, but his injuries had forced him to withdraw. 

Knux had not yet had the chance to tell his friends what he knew, and was growing desperate. Something had to be done, or there would be a two-way murder on the Stardust Speedway. 

The sun was setting on the small city, and the four finalists were preparing to depart. (Slasher, as Sonic's escort, was going with them.) Knuckles sat in a chair in Sonic's room, watching him pack. There was something of a panic in his eyes. "Sonic," he began. 

The blue hedgehog looked up. "Yeah Knux?" 

"Sonic, I--" 

A knock at the door interrupted him. 

"Come in!" Sonic called. 

Serena opened the door. "Sonie, time to go." 

Sonic jumped up and grabbed his knapsack. "Thanks, sis. And don't call me Sonie!" 

Knuckles followed them out, limping slightly, terrified of what would happen if he told no one. "Sonic, there's something I need to--" 

"Sonic!" Spark stepped into the hall and fell in beside them. "Well well, looks like this is the last race." 

"Yeah," Sonic said warily, watching the other hedgehog. "Have you ever been to Little Planet?" 

"Nope. Have you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Liar." 

"Really, I have. Ask Mecha. C'mon, 'Rena." 

The four stepped outside. Slasher was waiting for them. "All set, guys? Last round. Let's bust outta here." 

Time was growing short. Knowing he could not speak before Spark, Knuckles reached inside the doorway, picked up a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled a note. Then he folded the paper and made his way up to Slasher. "Slash," he murmured, pressing the paper into her big hand. She took it, unfolded it and glanced at it. 

THE ROBOTS ARE GOING TO KILL SONIC AND SPARK TONIGHT. 

She looked at him sharply. He nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'll handle it." 

Knux and Serena stepped back as the robots walked up, followed by one of the Time Rippers. "Are we ready, everybody?" the squirrel asked cheerfully. "Good. Let's rip!" 

* * * 

The Stardust Speedway, four hundred years into the future, was built of clear crystal tiles. Most of it was made of smoky purple amethyst, but there were two sections made of green emerald and pink rose quartz. This time, however, the track had four-foot high crystal guardrails. 

"Wow," said Sonic, staring up at it. "The Speedway sure has come a long way." 

The city of Stardust had grown into a sprawling metropolis over the years, and somewhat resembled Lower Mundane, another city to the east. The Speedway Park still surrounded the base of the floating track, full of comfortable trees and fountains. Sonic was reclining on the grass, hands behind his head, looking up at the track a hundred feet overhead. Slasher was seated beside him, legs folded beneath her. The robots and Spark were around, but not readily visible. 

"It still has the same layout, kinda," Sonic said, lifting a hand and following the track's curves with a forefinger. "They say it's covered with lights and stuff." He thrust his hand behind his head again. "So. Is that why R.K. attacked Knux?" Slasher had told him of the note's contents. 

"Yes," she replied. "I just want you to know I'm gonna be around tonight." 

A pause. Bird twittered in the trees. 

"How's your wing?" 

"Better. It aches a bit when I fly hard, but it's not serious." 

Another pause. 

"Know what? I wish I had the sword." Sonic was referring to the sword he and Spike had discovered while lost in the Sandopolis pyramid. The only reason he did not have it was because it possessed a strange power. Sonic had happened to be one of the few to activate it properly. He had also been the only one to break free of its spell on his own. 

"Why?" 

"For self-defense." 

"Don't you have your belt?" 

"Yeah, but they make me take it off before the race. Just like they take Spark's knife." 

"Spark is going to get his knife on the course, by hook or by crook. You should take your belt." 

"Wouldn't that be cheating? No offense, but Serena just got her ears pinned back for that." 

"She did it out of spite, Sonic, not self-defence." 

Sonic propped himself up on one elbow and looked at his friend. "No way, Slash. Cheatin's cheatin'." 

Slasher gazed at him. "You don't seem to get it. This won't be a race, Sonic. You aren't going up there to race. You're going up there to keep Spark from getting hurt." 

"HUH? He's trying to kill ME, Slash." 

"And who do you think the robots are after?" 

"Me ... aren't they?" 

A pause. The two gazed at each other as Sonic began to put two and two together. "You mean ... Spark's in as much trouble as I am? Why?" 

Slasher only continued to look at him through half-closed eyes. 

Sonic sat up, eyes narrowing. "You know something, Slash. C'mon, spill." 

She shook her head. "It's not for me to tell, Sonic. But there is one thing you can do. As you start, tell Spark that Serena is your sister." 

"That doesn't make sense. He knows if he's checked the roster." 

"He hasn't." 

"How do you know?" 

"Just trust me. Tell him as you stand on the starting line." 

"Why?" 

Slasher looked up at the floating track above and did not answer. 

"I hate it when you know more than I do," Sonic grumbled. 

She looked at him, eyes twinkling. "Get used to it. I'll probably ALWAYS know more than you." 

* * * 

Nine o' clock PM, twilight was deepening into night. The two hedgehogs and two robots crouched behind the starting gate, waiting for it to open. The twinkling lights of the city could be seen through the clear stone beneath their feet and guardrails. Colored lighting effects littered the track. 

"Hey Spark," Sonic hissed, without taking his eye from the gate. 

"Yeah?" Spark replied through his teeth. 

"You know who Serena is?" 

"N'duh." 

"Who is she, then?" Sonic prodded. The answer surprised him. 

"Your girlfriend." 

So, Spark did NOT know. "Wrong," Sonic chuckled. 

For the first time the black-faced hedgehog looked at him. "She's not? Why hang with her, then?" 

The gate flew open. Sonic's legs snapped like drawn bowstrings, hurling him onto the Speedway. "My sister!" he called over his shoulder. 

Spark nearly stopped in shocked surprise. "Your SISTER?" he yelped. Robo Knux swerved around him and got ahead, but Metal Sonic fell in beside him. "Yes, Spark," he hissed, his red eyes shining in the shadows of his face. "She is his sister, and was nearly the cause of my final destruction. It seems you have more than one problem, yes?" 

The four hurled down the sparkling track. The pavement shown like violet fire. It had a shingled texture, like scales. Lights shown here and there, drilled into the underside of the track, spreading a liquid purple glow, as if underwater. In this way, all the light came from the track itself. 

They came to a steep, roller coaster drop. Sonic, in the lead, curled into a ball and rolled down, gaining terrific speed in a few seconds. Robo Knux followed with reckless abandon. His hover unit kept him upright, but stopping would be another matter. Spark and Metal Sonic shot down neck and neck. Spark could roll, but not exactly spindash. He did it only a short way down to keep from breaking his neck. 

Sonic hit the bottom of the slope and headed up the next one. His momentum carried him up most of the way, but he slowed a little going over the top. Robo Knux flew by him, looking like a big wasp with his arms hanging down. Sonic looked back. Spark and Metal Sonic were still side by side; not a good situation. After a second Mecha increased his speed and left Spark behind. 

Sonic put his head down and began to run again. 

He had brought his belt, but had vowed not to use it unless it was absolutely necessary. He was not certain if Spark had brought along his knife, but knew the robots had their weapon systems armed. What would come of this he did not know. 

They shot around a sharp curve, around a loop-the-loop, then down a tight spiral, and up again into the starry sky. Sonic was ahead again. As he topped the rise, he looked back once more. Spark was in second, the robots in third and fourth. The green hedgehog looked woozy. He was not used to acrobatics at such speeds. 

A gentle descent with a twist in the middle. Sonic focused his attention on it, not noticing Spark's eyes suddenly go dark with cruel determination. 

Much as Robo Knux had done to Knuckles, Spark drew him knife from its place in his shoe, then tackled Sonic from behind. 

They skidded and tumbled down the slope, Spark hanging on to Sonic's left arm like grim death. They did not stop until they came to the twist in the track. There it flattened out a bit, offering a perfect arena for a fight. 

Before the stunned Sonic could move or even think, Spark was sitting astride his chest, knife blade at the ready. 

"Well Sonic, the moment of truth is here," the green hedgehog panted. "I want you to know why I do this before I kill you." 

Sonic could feel his heart hammering around in his ribcage. He could not reach his belt the way he was lying. Where was Slasher? 

"Why?" he gasped. Spark's weight on his chest was crushing the air from his lungs. 

"Tell me, Sonic. Do you remember your BROTHER?" Spark's eyes were very bright. 

"I don't have a brother," Sonic said defiantly. 

Spark leaned into his face. "Remember, Sonic? Remember Mobitropolis, and OUR parents?" 

Sonic felt a nearly uncontrollable urge to throw up. "I--I donno what you're talking about," he stammered. 

"Perhaps you don't. You are three years younger than me, after all." Spark appeared thoughtful, although his expressive eyes showed his impatience. "Well then. I am sure you remember what you did." 

"What did I do?" 

"You're so stupid. You killed out parents and betrayed the city into the hands of Robotnik! Surely you remember THAT." 

Sonic stared at him, a horrible realization dawning on him. "Lies! All lies! Robotnik robotized them, and I didn't betray the city. Robotnik had set up his takeover months before!" 

Spark sat and looked at him. Clearly, everything Sonic had said had fallen on deaf ears. "I have been seeking revenge for ten long years, brother. Always swearing that you would die for what you did. And so you shall." 

The knife flashed and buried itself to the hilt in Sonic's shoulder. The blue hedgehog screamed terribly, his voice piercing the night air. Spark pulled the blade out and indifferently watched his brother's blood flow onto the purple crystal tiles. "I don't suppose Serena knew anything of this," he muttered absently. "I suppose I could take her back to the Dark Mountains and treat her with Super Mega-Muck. Yes. What a team we would make ..." 

"No!" Sonic screamed. His left arm would not move, but the rest of his body still worked. He lifted both feet, clamped Spark's head between his ankles and slammed him down backward. 

As Sonic sat up, clutching at the wound, the two robots flashed by and tore into Spark. "No fear, Sonic!" he heard Robo Knux say. "Let's kill him, Mecha!" 

"No," Metal Sonic snarled. "I do not want Spark dead. Maim him only." 

Sonic focused his pain-blurred gaze. Spark was pinned flat on his back, as Sonic had lately been, Robo Knux crouched over him like a panther. He was looking up at Metal Sonic, who was standing with his arms folded and feet planted wide apart. 

"Who do you think you are, Metal Jerk-ic? I'm sick of taking orders from you. Get away. He's going under." 

"Do it and I will blow your head off," Mecha said coolly. "Sssonic is the REAL enemy." 

Robo Knux tossed Sonic a withering glance. "Yeah, sure. You kill him, and I'll kill his brother." 

Almost carelessly, without turning away from Mecha, Robo Knux placed the sharp tips of his knuckle-spikes against Spark's face and ripped them across his eyes. 

Spark flinched and made no sound, which was remarkable. He had closed his eyes, fortunately. Blood gushed down his face. 

Sonic climbed to his feet with mixed emotions. On one hand he hated and feared Spark. On the other, he could recall dim images of Claude, his older brother. Long ago, before he had been sent to live with his uncle. No wonder the name seemed familiar. He could feel the blood trickling down his arm and dripping onto the pavement. Could he treat this stranger as his brother, after what had just happened? 

Robo Knux calmly lifted one hand and thrust it into Spark's face. He arm panels slid apart with a whirr, and a large gun barrel appeared. "This is a fusion cannon," he explained to his victim. "It shoots energy blasts straight from my power core. There will be a moment of pain, and then you will be dead. Just so you know, I will kill Sonic a moment afterward. I wouldn't want you to feel as though you'd failed." 

"Don't do it," came Mecha's voice. 

Robo Knux glared up at him and growled, "Buzz off!" 

With the same indifferent precision, the crimson robot lifted his arm, aimed it at Metal Sonic and fired. 

A brilliant neon-pink bolt flashed out, reflecting off the crystal track. Metal Sonic was blasted backward and slammed into the stone guardrail, where he slumped like a dead thing. 

Spark turned into a wildcat. He writhed, kicked and hit with the ferocity of a caged wolverine, his eyes barely open. Robo Knux had trouble holding him. 

Sonic, meanwhile, was standing weakly against the other guardrail, his entire left side stained red. He had tried to activate his belt twice, but needed both hands to do it. "Slasher," he whispered into the darkness. He would soon faint from the blood loss. He sank to his knees, the world whirling around him. He lifted his good hand to his chest. His numbing fingers encountered the whistle. Clumsily he lifted it to his lips and blew it once. 

The effort that little action had taken was too much. He sank to the crystal track and lay still. 

Spark had succeeded in breaking the robot's hold, and had leaped to his feet. He shook his bloody hair from his eyes, then stepped forward and punched his left hand into Robo Knux's chest. There was the sound of metal on metal, and the robot fell back. Spark moved up, clenching and unclenching his fist. "Foolish, foolish robot," he snarled through his teeth. "During one of my adventures I was hurt badly and given cyborg limbs as replacements. I prefer my knife, but my fist works almost as well." 

He punched the robot again, and again the robot moved away. "We are an equal match, no?" 

"No." 

A steel hand grabbed Spark's spines from behind and jerked him backward and off balance. He felt the two points of metal in his back only a moment--then electric charges were pouring through his body. "Die, die, die," Metal Sonic was wheezing. "It is no use trying to save you, so I may as well kill you myself--" 

Spark struggled and cried out. He thought helplessly of what Mecha had told him before the second race: "Severe electronic shock would turn the Super Mega-Muck in your body into a form of cancer, and you would die horribly within a week." 

Suddenly there came the shriek of metal being torn asunder. Mecha let Spark go immediately. The green hedgehog leaped away and whirled. Metal Sonic had sank to his knees, red eyes flickering. It took Spark a moment to see the neat cut that ran from the robot's neck, through his body and all the way down his leg. It could have been done with a can opener for the clean edges. 

He felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned, only to see Robo Knux's large metal fist come at him. The force of the blow spun him around and knocked him down. As he sat on his hands and knees, stunned, there was a brilliant flash, a grunt and the sound of a robot striking the Speedway. 

Light fell on him from above. Slowly he lifted his head. At first he thought the blow was still affecting his senses; hovering about two feet in the air was his brother. 

Sonic was glowing brightly, all his spikes sticking up fiercely. Held before him in both hands was a green-bladed sword. 

Hyper Sonic jerked his head a little to Spark, meaning for him to stand aside. Carefully Spark climbed to his feet and backed away. Sonic dropped to the ground, the white energy-stars beginning to circle his body once again. He paced past Spark, the sword still held at the ready. Spark watched him as one would watch a rabid dog, noticing the blood covering his left side. 

Robo Knux was just rising to his feet, a look of horrible hatred on his face. He glared up at Hyper Sonic. 

"Remember this?" Sonic said quietly. His voice was low, but clear. "Remember the sword? I nearly got you once, R.K. I'm gonna get you now. And you're gonna get what you deserve for stabbing Knuckles." 

"NEVER!" the robot roared. To Spark's surprise, he whirled, ran to the crystal guardrail and vaulted over. To his horror, Sonic followed. 

Silence descended on the Stardust Speedway. The green hedgehog's eyes sought out Metal Sonic, who was lying on his face, cut nearly in two. He was still operational, but barely. In the quiet, the soft hum of his engines could be heard. 

A shout came from below, and the sound of the sword's blade on metal. Spark rushed to the edge and peered over. He could see nothing, but sounds of a struggle rose from the darkness. There was a sudden loud CLANG, and silence ruled once more. 

He sensed someone behind him and whirled. It was the big velociraptor whom he had inadvertently wounded. She was standing quite still, looking at him. 

Spark crouched a little, not knowing what to expect. Slasher lifted a hand. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I should have got here sooner, but I just couldn't get through the rip fast enough. I brought Sonic the sword." 

"Why?" 

"Why do you think?"

It was quiet a moment. The pair stared at each other. 

"Where did Sonic go? Why did he chase Robo Knux?" 

"Long story. Sonic has it in for Robo Knux. At present he's down there trying to get a grip. The sword tries to control him, you see." 

"Does he let it?" 

"No. He's mastered it. But it tries." 

A lengthy pause. 

"What do you want, uh, Slasher?" 

"For you to let your guard down enough for me to help you." 

"Help me? Ha. Like how?" 

"You are injured." 

"How do I know you won't take me out and eat me or something? 

"Because you are Sonic's brother, and I love Sonic like my own son. I will not hurt you; you have my word." 

Spark drew himself up, feeling the sting in his face. "It's too late for me," he said bitterly. "Metal Sonic shocked me." 

Slasher tilted her head to one side. "Shocked you?" 

"Yeah. If I get electrocuted I'll die within a week." 

The big velociraptor lowered her head slightly and stared into his eyes. "You look okay." 

Spark turned away and looked over the guardrail. "I'm as good as dead. Just go away." 

Slasher said nothing, but moved up and stood beside him. She, too, gazed downward. "You are forgiven for hurting me," she murmured. 

Before Spark could respond, there came a white flash from below, and Hyper Sonic sprang from the darkness like a comet. The was holding the green sword by its blade, the handle outward. He thrust it at Slasher. "Here, take it," he said urgently, and sighed with relief when she did. He landed lightly on the guardrail and said to Spark, "It's fun to have, but it turns into a real pain after a while." 

He stepped down onto the Speedway. "I'm okay, now, Slash, but I'm gonna be a real basketcase as soon as I decharge. Let's get off this track and back to our time. I'd like to hit the sack right about now ..." 

He trailed off and looked at the green hedgehog. "Hi, bro." 

It was strange that those two words, spoken without malice or deceit, were like a knife-thrust to Spark's iron heart. He did not like the feeling and turned away as he said, "Hiya." 

Together the three turned and walked in the direction of the access elevator. 

Sonic was no longer afraid of Spark. Seeing him helpless and hurting, just as he himself had been, had melted away the fear. He would never again fear his older brother. 

* * * 

Metal Sonic and Robo Knux were retrieved from the track, put in boxes and shipped back to Robotropolis. Robo Knux in particular was in bad shape. Sonic had hacked him to pieces with the sword. Robotnik kept Mecha at Robotropolis, and Packbell took Robo Knux to his secret base. It was agreed that the two robots should not be mixed, as they were a dangerous combination. 

Since the four had made such a mess of the finals, the officials compared times and decided Sonic was the overall fastest. He was awarded a shiny gold trophy (which he very much appreciated), and the races were officially over. 

Against his will, Spark was taken to the hospital and took several extensive blood tests. As it turned out, the charge he had taken was too weak to activate the mutated DNA. 

He met his brother and sister on his way out of the hospital. Sonic wore a large white bandage around his upper arm and shoulder. Spark looked at it guiltily and said, "I'm okay. I'm okay, already. Can I get out of here now, or what?" 

Sonic started to fold his arms, but winced and let his left arm hang at his side. "Aren't you coming back with us?" 

"Hack no," Spark snapped. "It's safer for you if I have no idea where Knothole is. There's people out there who would pay big bucks to know, you know." 

"Really." Sonic did not seem fazed. "C'mon, bro. I'd like to have you meet my other friends." 

"No, Sonic, I can't. Sonic, there--there's things I need to work through. Things to think about. I can't go back, because I don't even trust myself. I might have a relapse and try to kill you again. It's safer this way." 

He pushed past Sonic and made as though to walk away, but Serena caught his hand. He turned. She gazed into his face unflinchingly. "Spark," she said softly, "you'll come back ... won't you?" 

He stepped away. "Yeah. I'll come back." 

And he was gone. 

The End 

(Until next time.) 


End file.
